New responsibility: Lady of the manor
by authorofmyownmind
Summary: Third installment to a new turn on things and after hogwarts. DMHG GWxOC PPxBZ Rated M just in case. R
1. Easter

Author's note: New Story. Here it is. I started the third installment to my story.

If you are reading this for the first time, you should know that it won't make any sense unless you read the first and second story, you can find on my account\bio.

I kinda fast-forwarded a year or two with the characters and plot.

Disclaimer: Lovely and wonderful Mrs. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters…. Except a few.

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione Malfoy held her 2-year-old daughter Lucy. Her twin 3-year-old boys were running and screaming around the manor grounds playing dragons. Lucy was blonde and instead of the icy Grey eyes her brothers inherited she somehow got Narcissa's baby blue sparkling eyes. Lucy not only looked like Narcissa but also named after her to. Lucille Rissa Malfoy a long name for a small delicate child but it suited her well. She was also the baby of the family and spoiled. One thing she inherited from her beautiful mother was her smile.

Today Lucy as her parents called her, had her long golden platinum blonde hair curled held by baby-green bows. Her dress was a matching color to the bows and she had tiny emerald earrings in each ear. Her skin was pale and it gave the child the look of an angel.

Hermione looked at her baby and said, "Easter…means bunnies!" she pointed to a bunny nearby.

She loved being able to see her daughters face light up and being able to know her daughter was excited about Easter.

Her two sons, were to busy trying to kill bunnies then like them, they had eaten all there candy or most of it and had thrown there Easter baskets somewhere to go play Dragons.

Narcissa came up behind Hermione and then said "Here, Mione, let me take baby Lucy off your hands, I want to show her to some friends."

Hermione let Lucy go to her grandmother and knew Narcissa loved showing off her grandchildren to make others jealous. Hermione then picked up Lucy's little hat and walked up the hill to the party.

Walking up the hill Hermione's dress blew a bit in the wind she watched other people's children play and run around her and carry there baskets with them.

"Hermione over here!" called Pansy with her twin daughters.

Hermione walked over to Pansy who was wearing matching dress to her twin daughters.

The three were wearing pink dresses with matching sun hats and baskets.

"Happy Easter Pans!" Hermione hugged Pansy and then picked up one of the twins.

"Hello, Delilah." Hermione said to the toddle on her lap who resembled Pansy.

Darla the other twin was crying and Pansy tried to cheer her daughter up "sweetie, pink isn't that bad of a color." The toddler cried harder.

Blaise walked up and took Darla in his arms and said "Dear you made her look like a pink pom pom."

Pansy huffed and said "Darla takes after her father in so many ways, it's scary."

Blaise smiled "That's why we have two…my dear."

Hermone then gave Delilah to her mother and said, "Ill be right back." She left the couple to bicker about their children's clothes and why they should match and why they shouldn't.

She walked up to Ginny and said "Gin! Hey! Happy Easter!"

Ginny smiled and said "Happy Easter Mione!"

Hermione smiled and then said, "Where's Jade?"

Ginny giggled "With her cousins the last time I saw her she wanted to play princess and they wanted to play dragons."

Hermione nodded "Draco got them this story book about Dragons and they won't let me read another book for bedtime, they love that book."

Ginny then said "Well poor Lucy, how does she feel about the dragon book?"

Hermione then smiled "She is to young to care, but I'm sure when she is old enough to understand, she will get her own bedtime story."

Ginny then giggled as Darla ran past them her black hair swinging in the breeze.

"Her dress is…bright." Ginny said giggling.

"You know Pansy…they either match or nothing at all...and she loves pink." Hermione said and then coughed as Pansy came and said, "Did you see Darla?"

Hermione then nodded and said "Pansy just let her play, she is very sugar high and needs to release her energy let her play."

Pansy then stood next to the two women she called her best friends and said, "Well how is everybody's Easter so far?"

Hermione then said "Good, except for the 300 people at the party, good."

Ginny then gasped "It's a sea of children."

Pansy then sighed "Blaise's mother is driving me up the wall…about more children."

Hermione then said, "Tell her your hands a re full with your twins, and when the time is right you will have another child."

"I tired that, she didn't listen…she then uses guilt against me." Pansy watched more children pass them.

Hermione then giggled "Narcissa wants me to have 5 children…"

Pansy laughed "what did you tell her?"

"She's loony…and that I might consider one more child." Hermione then watched Narcissa across the yard with 10 other lady's as Lucy smiled and giggled.

Ginny then started laughing

"What are you so giddy about?" Pansy asked.

"Hermione I think its about time you kept dibs on your niece." Ginny looked and Hermione saw what she was looking at.

They saw Clara flirting with a group of boys. It was her second year at Hogwarts, of course she was Slytherin. She giggled and twirled her hair in-between her fingers.

Pansy then laughed "Your not going to intervene?"

Hermione shook her head "No, she is a girl, let her have fun."

Ingrid then joined Hermione in flirting and laughed as one of the guys passed a joke.

Draco then came behind Hermione and looked worried. "Dear do you see what I see?"

"What?" Hermione pretended to be clueless.

"Clara with those 6th year slytherins." He said sounding mad and protective.

Hermione grabbed his hand and said "Dear, she is just a girl, and…I'm sure there good boys…you were a 6th year Slytherin what was on your mind at that age?"

Draco looked serious and then said, "I don't trust them."

Ginny snorted "I guess that was the answer to the question."

He was about to storm down there and be the protective father when Hermione kissed him.

They stopped and he said, "what was that for?"

"For you not going down there and making a fool of your niece." She said smiling.

"But-"

"No buts…you were her age, she is trying to fit in…and as long as they are in our view…they're okay…and we trust Clara." She kissed him again.

He then nodded after the last kiss and returned to talk to Blaise and the rest of the men.

Pansy laughed "Good save…I wish my father did that for me…no he'd be dragging my but home by now."

Hermione laughed "I trust her…we've talked and she has her priorities straight."

Ginny then said "So did I and…I admit I was the gryffindor whore…all right."

Pansy almost spit out her lemonade laughing "Well, I admit I was the Slytherin…whore."

They both looked at Hermione.

"What, I was the gryffindor, cross over Slytherin bitch that liked books…are you happy?" both girls nodded at Hermione's answer.

"What do you think Clara is?" Ginny asked Pansy the queen of labeling people.

"She is probably popular, dates older guys, gets good grades and plays pranks…Ill call her Slytherin princess." Pansy said smirking.

Hermione smiled "Do you guys miss Hogwarts?"

The two looked at each other and then to their children playing and said "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Draco was now the minister of magic, so he was busy doing business and things like that.

It was shortly after Draco took over that Lucius decided to retire. Narcissa never looked more happy then the night he decided to retire, it was getting bad for his heart and in the public he was fine but in private his heart couldn't handle stress.

Draco ran against none other then Harry Potter to become minister of Magic.

Some people say the tension was so bad when they were in the same room together you could feel heat and anger. Ginny who supported Draco's side even had tension against her parents.

With campaign over, and Draco taking duties people were glad the conflict was over. Hermione now had bodyguards and so did her children. Hermione doubted them and didn't want them, but Draco made her. He was being protective and with Clara in hogwarts, he didn't have to worry about her. The only thing he ever worried about Clara was if guys were planning anything or if she wasn't doing anything in the Slytherin common rooms. Everything was fine and back to normal.

Hermione's life was busy and so was many other things in her life. She was a mother, wife, model, socialite, minister's wife, and lady of the manor.

Her life is jam packed, but she still finds time to do everything.

-

-

-

--

Author's note: Here is the first chapter. Its not that long…but it's a start.

R&R please and thank you.


	2. spring break?

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Here is the second chapter and if this is your first time reading one of my stories, let me remind you I update quick unless I'm really busy. I usually update 2 chapters a day.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Today Hermione had a lunch with Harry, she wasn't looking forward to. Hell, she would rather kill herself then be there. The fact that Draco was Minister of Magic, he had many meetings with people he wishes he could just ignore. Hermione being his wife had to go to all of the meetings. Today was no exception. Hermione felt mad and angry and annoyed the whole morning. She ate breakfast in silence and didn't even eat that much, she had lost her appetite.

Draco was waiting in the foyay for his wife.

"Dear, we have to get going!" he called up the spiral staircase.

She came down the stairs in a slimming black dress a long silk black robe black nail polish graced her fingers and to top it all off she had oversized black sunglasses on her face.

"You know dear it's a lunch not a funeral." He said jokingly…she wasn't in the mood.

"Well, if Potter actually pisses me off…. There will be." She said grumpily and then grabbed her purse.

He laughed as his wife grumbled and cussed in Latin underneath her breath.

"Why do we have to go to these stupid luncheons with business clients that hate us or like us or want to be us and then…pretend to enjoy there company when all we want to do is jump off a building." Hermione said as they apperiated.

They arrived at a nice restaurant by the beach and it had a quiet atmosphere. A white piano played and many people sat and talked as birds walked outside on the boardwalk. The smell of ice cream and root beer filled the air.

"It smells like Connie Island…" Hermione said as she reminisced in her mind about her early teen years right before hogwarts while she was in the Hamptons her and Kelis would go to Coney Island.

"I know…that's why I picked this restaurant to help you be a bit happier." Draco added and made Hermione smile.

Then something or should we say Some one interrupted her sweet moment.

"Hermione! I'm so glad were having lunch!" Cho said with a fake smile and Hermione then plastered on a fake smile and said "joy." Sarcastically.

"Hello, Malfoy." Harry Potter said ready to eat and get this over with.

"Potter, I'm so glad you could meet us for lunch, it's been awfully busy with me being Minister and all." He smirked.

Hermione then walked up and put her hand in Draco's hand and smiled at Harry with a smirk.

They were seated and after a few awkward moments of silence Cho broke it.

"Well, how have you been Hermione?" Cho sipped her water.

Hermione looked up from her menu and said "busy, with my children and working out my modeling and the movie roles I have been offered…you?"

Cho then sat there for a second and said "Well I'm pregnant…and I have been doing work as well."

Hermione's first thought was 'oh just fucking great another little Potter running around.' But instead she said "congratulations."

Cho then gleamed and said, "So are you going to have any more children?"

Hermione thought this conversation was hopeless, these were the same questions a magazine article would ask her…and really she was sick of it. So she changed the subject. "What time is it?" she looked in her bag and found her diamond watch and said "My, has it already been that long…well I have an appointment at 2 with my publicist." She said and put her bag back to its rightful place.

Draco made small talk and that was pretty much it. They hated each other and their jobs didn't change that matter. Tension from the campaign still hung in the air.

Hermione and Cho also made small talk but covered nothing important. It was what you expected from enemies. Hermione then said, "We better be going I have Clara's game and my appointment to get to."

Draco stood up and pulled out her chair for her and said his good byes and they were off.

After Hermione and Draco left a certain couple at a nearby table came over and sat down.

"Well Cho, that was interesting…you got nothing good out of her." Pavarti sat while Ron and Harry once again got lost in conversation about sports.

"I told you she is a rock, she never cracks…just sits there on her pretty little butt and chats." Cho said crossing her arms.

"She changed the subject awfully quick when you asked her about her children…" Pavarti added.

"You don't think its because…she cant have any more children." She said excited and evilly.

Pavarti shot back up at the juicy gossip lie they had come up with and said "Well that's the only reasonable answer for her ignoring the question."

Cho looked pleased with herself "I know, I find out everything."

Ron looked at Pavarti's face and said "Pavarti don't be starting any rumors, I know that face."

Harry looked at Cho "Cho, please…"

Cho blew them off with a wave and looked at Pavarti with a squeamish smile on her face.

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione was laughing and talking to her husband "…I can't believe he is producing…one ugly child that will be."

Draco laughed wit her "Merlin! That tops off all the weird conversations…if you can even call it one!"

Hermione took out her bun as her blonde hair cascaded down her back in ringlets.

She walked barefoot into the room and then sat on the bed and put her fuzzy slippers on her feet.

"Going to work dear?" she said smiling and getting up to fix his tie.

"Yes, one more appointment and ill be home around 5 tonight." He said and bent down to kiss his short wife.

Hermione then said, "I'm thinking of going shopping today…want anything dear?"

"Maybe a book I ordered, would you be kind to pick that up for me?" he said fixing his cufflinks.

Hermione grabbed his arm and then undid them and fixed them.

"What would I do without you?" he said smirking.

Hermione looked up "I don't know…take over Hagrid's job." She smiled and walked to the other side of the room.

He then laughed a fake laugh "funny…"

Hermione then took a breath and then said "Merlin, they're training a new body guard…"

"What's so bad about that?" Draco asked and looked at Hermione.

Hermione put up one finger as to say wait right there.

She opened the door and walked out as a guy then screamed or screeched "Mam! I have been trained to do this!" he said and jumped in front of her.

She looked pissed and walked back into the bedroom leaving the young man confused. She slammed the doors closed.

"He is NOT taking me to town." Hermione said sitting in a chair.

Draco couldn't stop laughing "Well, at least he is in training…hell learn the way around here."

"If I don't kill him first…dear I really don't need bodyguards, I have a wand…I'm a big girl." Hermione got up again and walked into her closet.

He followed "I know that…I just can't stand to think of you harmed and while I'm working and I can't defend you, you need them."

Hermione giggled with her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny?" he said looking at his stubborn wife.

"Admit it…" she said trying to trick him.

"Admit what?" he shot back.

"You're just scared of some guy hitting on me…some 7th year slytherins…or guy." She said hoping to make him angry.

"Am not!" he said and watched her fold her arms across her chest.

"Then prove it…let me go without the bodyguards." She said hoping it would work.

"Nope." He said kissing her and walking out of the closet.

"Ugh…why!" Hermione said following him.

"We already had this chat dear, and unfortunately, we already discussed this. So I love you…ill see you tonight…and have fun…with your bodyguards." He walked out of the room.

Hermione thought she could trick him…but sadly…every stubborn wife has a pain in the ass…stubborn husband.

-

-

-

-

-

Clara walked around with Ingrid until she ran into someone she hadn't seen in awhile.

"Derek?"

"Clara?"

"How have you been, Derek?" Clara said smiling.

Ingrid smiled and watched them flirt and then said "Fine, I guess ill just leave then!"

Clara grabbed Ingrid by her green tie and said, "Ingrid…calm down, we were just making conversation."

Derek nodded and folded his arms.

Ingrid then asked "what year are you in now Derek?"

"Its my 5th year…you know Ingrid, Craig as been looking for you." He said this to get rid of her.

Ingrid shot up "Really! Where is he?"

Derek smiled "In the common room…or library I'm not sure which one."

Ingrid then ran down the hall.

Clara smiled and said, "I hope she finds him."

"Me too…say, Clara would you like to join me for a walk around the school?" Derek smiled.

"Sure…id love to." Clara said following him down the hall.

"So what's been going on with you Clara?" He asked so charming that Clara almost fainted.

Girls passed and giggled at the couple and then smiled and went off to go gossip.

"Not much." She said back.

"Any boyfriends…you're a very pretty girl, I'm sure you have one by now?" he said turning a corner and her following.

"Nope, not really." She said stopping and looking at him.

He smirked and smiled down at her "Well, are you interested?"

She stood there for a second almost giddy and trying to hold herself from snogging him. "Sure...I mean…if you want to."

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't mean it." He said back.

They started walking again.

They then came across two people making out.

"Get a room." Clara said and the girl looked up.

"Oh. Sorry Ing." Clara blushed.

Derek laughed "It's only been 10 minutes and you two are already snogging?"

Craig smiled "Old memories last a lifetime."

Clara then smiled "We can see that."

Ing then smirked "so what's up with you two, I heard about 5 girls talking about you two in the hallway."

Hermione giggled and blushed and remained silent.

Derek smiled and took her hand and said, "Well…you could call us a couple."

Ingrid then laughed "Well good, a month away from spring break…you can bring him home to meet your parents."

Derek coughed and Clara then frowned and smiled nervously. "Right… spring break."

-

-

-

-

Author's note: like it? R&R please. I have many spelling mistakes…ill fix them later. Much love Kim.


	3. Being cruel and unusual punishment

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. A little side note if you don't know or you haven't read my other stories. Clara's parents are dead and she is Hermione's niece so they adopted her. Long story, it just is better if you read 'after Hogwarts.'

Disclaimer: She owns all the characters…except mine.

-

-

-

-

-

Clara walked down to breakfast and sat in-between Craig and Ingrid.

"Hello, good morning." Derek said across the table.

"Good morning." She said back and grabbed a muffin.

"Oh, Merlin…please stop with the mushy and sunshine for one moment please!" Ingrid said with her head in her hand…she wasn't a morning person.

Her boyfriend ate but didn't talk he just listened he looked at his girlfriend and said "Ing, wanna go for a walk?"

Ingrid nodded and followed him out.

Clara laughed "So what are you doing for spring break?" She asked hoping he would say he was busy. She didn't want to bring him home that's just what Hermione needed another problem…not that Derek would be the problem…it would be Draco who would be the problem.

"I…don't know…haven't made any plans." He said taking a bite of something.

Clara swallowed her pride and asked him "Would you like to meet my parents?"

He almost choked on his food and said "sure, why the sudden interest in me meeting your parents?"

"Nothing…just thought you'd want to an after they meet you they will be more comfortable with me going out with you." She smiled.

He smiled back "sure, and then you can meet mine."

Clara smiled back and thought 'oh shit, I didn't think of that!' all she said was "sure."

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione was in New York with Kelis eating lunch.

"So, how are you Hermione?" Kelis held her baby that was sleeping on her shoulder.

"Fine, just busy…I made sure I had this afternoon off on my schedule." She said looking at the menu.

Kelis nodded and then took her baby and laid it down in the stroller.

"She is getting big." Hermione smiled at the sleeping daisy.

"Oh, I know the poor thing is always tired." Kelis put a blanket over her and then turned towards Hermione to talk.

"Well what's new with you, I mean you've heard everything new with me, but how are you actually doing Hermione?" Kelis said smiling.

"Well, I'm fine, but I have duties, photoshoots, people, magazines, public appearances, parties, socials, press conferences, family parties, luncheons, dinners, reunions, Hogwarts letters from Clara, parent/teacher meetings, the boys go to preschool so I have meetings with there teacher, I have my own time." Hermione looked at Kelis whose mouth was open and she looked almost overwhelmed.

"Danm." Kelis said shocked "what the hell, no let me rephrase that how the hell do you fit all of it in?"

"I schedule my time, but all that is mostly a weeks schedule…so I'm good." Hermione then looked at the snoring baby.

"Yah, she snores." Kelis said giggling. "What's up with your children?"

"They're fine, Lucy is getting bigger, the twins started pre-school…and Clara well she is bringing a boy home for spring break." She looked at the very smiley Kelis.

"Well, that's good, how is Draco taking the boy thing?"

"Not so good, he is really mad about the whole thing."

"Not ready to let go?"

"No…not at all."

"Good luck Hermione."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Spring break brought sunshine, flowers and happiness. This spring break brought Draco Malfoy worries, nervousness, and jitters. Why did his niece have to bring a boy home?

Draco finished his meetings early…it was after all the first day of spring break and with them at the manor by there own private beach. Why not enjoy it?

Clara walked down the stairs of their beach home in a jean mini skirt and bikini top.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking at the teenager.

"Out, to the beach." She said smiling.

"Ugh, no your not…not wearing that." He said smirking.

"I can…it's a private beach." She said as her aunt came to the rescue.

"Mione, tell him I can go out to the beach!" she pleaded.

Hermione smiled "go have fun me and your uncle will meet you out there."

She nodded and left the couple.

"Did you see what she is wearing!" he said shocked she let her go.

"Yes, I don't have a problem with it." She said watching him get a bit angry.

"Well…I do!" he said more sternly.

Hermione then looked up at him and said, "You may win the arguments over bodyguards and dinner, but face it when it comes to the kids…I always win."

He huffed and said, "fine! Whatever… lets go outside then."

"Okay…then." Se took his hand and walked out side of the manor.

They watched there children play as Clara and Ingrid ran in the water screaming and laughing splashing each other.

Hermione got up from the table on the balcony and ran out to her daughter on the beach picked her up and spun her around.

Lucy laughed and giggled and screamed.

Hermione's jeans were getting wet at the bottom and her white sweater was keeping her warm as her golden hair spun around her.

Lucy laughed and looked like the twin of her mother hold ing on and giggling as they spun through the waves.

The twins were building a sandcastle and then ruining it. They started chasing each other and screaming.

Draco laughed and finished writing what he was writing. He put his quill down and looked out at his wife, who was rather beautiful when wet.

-

-

-

-

-

Derek's first impression of Hermione was 'proud mother.' He was in the sitting room looking at the pictures of Hermione, Draco and the children.

Some pictures were wedding pictures, some where of the children as babies. Clara had her mugshots framed and on the table. He laughed at that.

Hermione walked into the room and he stood up like a gentleman. Hermione smiled.

She shook his hand and issued him to sit.

"Where's Clara?" he asked sitting down.

"On the beach with Ingrid…shell be here shortly." She sounded sweet. The fact she was one of the most powerful witches right now scared the crap out of him, he heard rumors of her being a bitch and evil.

"Oh, okay." He said quietly.

Draco walked into the room and he felt very scared.

"Hello, sir." He said nicely.

Draco smirked and then sat down next to Hermione. Hermione nudged him and he then said "Hello."

Clara walked in and apparently had changed into jeans and a green silk shirt. She smiled and sat next to him.

He smiled at her she had saved him from the tension. "So, Aunt Mione, you were saying?"

"We haven't really started yet." Draco smirked.

Clara took Derek's hand in hers and said "Well, how about we eat lunch and talk, it would be a better atmosphere and I'm starving."

Hermione nodded "all right then."

-

-

-

-

-

They ate lunch and made small talk, Clara flirted through most of it…Draco sat there stern and kinda upset at the arrangement.

"Hey, aunt Mione can Derek stay with us in Italy this summer?" she asked very happy.

Draco then spoke up "absolutely n-"

Hermione cut him off "Definitely! That would be wonderful, and we can meet your parents during Christmas break, before then."

Draco sat there shocked.

Clara smiled and Derek then spoke up "My mother is looking forward to meeting you."

Hermione smiled "Well, Id love to meet her as well."

"She also would appreciate it if you wrote to her." Derek said smiling.

Hermione nodded "I definitely will."

-

-

-

-

Derek stayed the night at the spring beach manor that night.

Draco then grabbed his wand and got out of bed.

Hermione woke up and then said, "Were do you think your going?" in a tired whisper.

He looked back "to check on the boy…you never know what he could be doing." Still whispering.

"Draco Malfoy! Stop it! He is asleep and if Clara finds out she will be angry."

"She wont find out, just go back to sleep." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned over and said, "don't kill him either."

He left the room quietly.

He found Derek in the hallway.

"Looking for something…. Or someone's room?" he said smirking and knowing it startled the boy.

"Ugh, yes I was looking for your library." He made up a quick excuse.

Draco then laughed "I tried that one on Hermione's parents…its not going to work."

The boy went pale and remained quiet.

Draco then got in his face and said "See, Derek, I have been to azkaban before…and if you even go as much of a inch of my niece…I have one thing to say to you…I don't mind going back to prison." He smirked and walked off leaving the boy scared as hell.

-

-

-

-

-

Blaise was laughing "You didn't do that mate."

Draco nodded "He leaves today…ugh and I'm glad." He took a sip of his drink.

"Your mean, id be scared senseless to if Pansy's father did that to me." Blaise laughed hard.

Justin then smirked "I'm glad I didn't have to deal with Ginny's parents."

Pansy came to the table "Me and Hermione are going shopping, well see you gentlemen later…oh and Draco."

"Yes?" he said clueless.

"Hermione's pissed at you."

"She knows?"

Pansy nodded and then said "Yah, and she told me to tell you that your ass is hers when she gets back."

Draco gulped "Tell her the other way around…in bed."

Pansy rolled her eyes "men?" she walked off and then came back "she also told me to tell you that you two have the kids while were gone…no nannies…as a little punishment."

Blaise got out of his seat "what did I do!"

"You made me mad…. Blaise…remember telling the girls that pink was an evil color! They won't even touch the walls…so now you pay." She walked off.

Blaise huffed "It cant be that bad."

Draco nodded. Justin then said, "I'm not so sure about that."

The children went up to there fathers screaming and crying some were laughing and then they heard something break.

"Shit…what was that?" Blaise said concerned.

"I have no idea!" Draco got up and walked into the next room and saw a vase on the floor shattered.

"Maybe it is that bad." Blaise added and Draco tried to get Delilah off of his screaming son. Justin then said "told you.."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The girls couldn't stop laughing "what do you think is going on?"

Hermione then said "I don't know, but I hope they learn their lesson."

Ginny giggled "there fault not ours."

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Will the guys survive the children? You'll have to see in the next chapter.

It's going to be funny! I promise you that.

Snape comes into the picture in the next chapter and some other long lost characters do to!

Love yea all! R&R.


	4. more children?

Author's note: YEA! Reviews baby! OWWW! Thank you I get all excited, and I am making more romance between the parents just for Loza!

Disclaimer: Mrs.Rowling owns everything.

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile at the manor…

Draco was trying to get Lucy from crying. Justin was getting Jade out of a closet. Blaise was trying to get Delilah and Darla off the twin boys.

"Sweetie…daddy will buy you a doll if you stop crying...do you want a doll?" Draco cooed.

She cried harder. "MUMMY!" tears stained her little pale rosy cheeks and her blonde hair stuck to her tiny cheekbones from the sticky hot tears flowing like tiny water fountains down her face.

Draco couldn't get her to calm down.

"Jade-o-bean come out to daddy." Justin tried grabbing her but she went in further laughing her little evil laugh.

"Jade, please I cant reach you…this isn't a game." He said more serious like.

Jade giggled again and went in deeper as he tried but couldn't get her.

On the other side of the room….

"Delilah! Stop hitting Baron!" Delilah was throwing lemon snaps at Baron who was holding a pillow trying to block her.

Delilah kept laughing as they hit the blonde boy's head.

Blaise had a hold on Darla who was kicking and screaming and crying.

Thomas hid underneath his father's study desk playing with his dragon toys.

Draco came in holding a screaming and crying Lucy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Blaise screamed over the kids screams and hollering.

"Getting THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW THAT CAN HANDLE CHILDREN!" Draco yelled louder over Lucy.

Lucy stopped crying held her ears and screamed louder "MUMMY!"

Darla had gotten away from Blaise and was now hiding underneath the desk as well.

Just then the study doors slammed open and in the doorway was Severus Snape.

Baron then smiled and yelled "SNAPE! GET HIM!"

He stopped threw the pillow at Delilah and tackled Snape's leg.

"Draco your son…is on me." He sneered as he watched the other children run around.

Thomas came from underneath the desk screaming and then ran to Snape's other leg.

Then Delilah dropped the glass bowl full of candy and ran and tackled Snape.

Draco screeched and then said "Looks like they like you Severus."

Severus then sneered a little "shut up…."

Jade then came out of the cabinet jumped on Snape causing him to lose his balance and fall back.

Darla then screamed and joined them.

Snape then yelled, "What are you doing just standing there! Help me you gits!"

Blaise laughed "No, this is for the F you gave me in potions 3 years ago."

Jade then laughed and giggled while Baron poked Snape's face.

"Draco tell your son to stop poking me…before I make him!" Snape yelled.

Draco grabbed Baron and Thomas off of the former professor and the other men followed by taking their children off of him.

He stood up.

"Thank you…now what's the big emergency Draco?" Snape said dusting off his robe.

"Well, you pretty much solved it." Draco said smirking.

"Well, Draco if you don't mind, next time there is an emergency like this one…don't send me an urgent letter."

-

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile downtown….

"I can't wait to get home…" Hermione said smiling and thinking of how many ways her husband could be tied up.

"Me too…Id love to see him with jade…" Ginny said smiling.

Pansy then said, "I wonder…. Do you feel just a bit guilty?"

"Nope." They both said at the same time.

"I mean for leaving the kids with our husbands." Pansy felt bad for her children.

Hermione then said, "Let's get home before they decide to kill our children."

Ginny smiled "Or the other way around."

-

-

-

-

-

When Hermione walked through the doors Draco was asleep on the leather study couch with Lucy asleep on his chest. The boys were asleep in the chairs.

Ginny smiled and whispered "Ill go check on my husband at home…they must have left." So she did.

Pansy nodded and whispered "talk later Mione." She was gone.

Hermione was walking quietly as her high hills made tiny sounds on the hardwood floor.

She bent down next to her husband and picked up her daughter who was sleeping and had puffy eyes from crying. Her daughter was like dead weight and moaned after she felt her mother's touch.

Draco awoke "Hey, love." He grumbled.

She smiled kissed his head and then notice something, His hair had been colored Pink! She saw a pink marker on the table.

He smiled yawned and sat up and looked at his giggling wife.

"What's so funny?" he yawned again.

"Nothing, did you by chance give the children markers to play with?"

He nodded and smiled as she sat down next to him and he put his head on her shoulder.

She looked at him kissed him again got up and the nanny walked in and took the boys by the hands and led them upstairs.

Another nanny grabbed Lucy from Hermione's arms and said, "ill take her Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione handed her daughter to the nanny and the woman left.

She sat back down and said "So do you want another child?" she said it jokingly.

He smiled and said "yes."

This came of a shock to Hermione, she was just kidding.

Hermione then put her head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around her "You want to get started?"

She then put her head back up "Doing what?"

"Having another child." He smirked.

Hermione giggled "Well…" she stood up and straightened out her robes "On two conditions…" she started walking towards the door "If you can ketch me." she then turned around right before she left the room "and if you wash the pink marker out of your hair." She smirked and made a head start for the stairs.

He smiled and then walked to the mirror and saw his hair "bloody hell!" he said a charm and his hair went back to normal.

He then chased after his wife.

-

-

-

-

-

Ginny walked into the den of her manor to see Jade applying make-up to none other then a sleeping Justin.

She laughed and said "Well, done Jade."

Justin woke up and smiled "I have only been asleep for a few minutes."

Ginny laughed "sure…you know periwinkle pink is a nice color this season."

He frowned got up and ran to the mirror and said "Jade…"

Jade then hid behind her mother.

Ginny smiled and then took Jade and went up stairs.

She came back a short while later to see him trying to scrub off the make-up.

He then huffed and said "Please don't be mad…I think I have been punished enough…don't you think?"

Ginny nodded and said "Yes, you have...and I'm not angry."

He then breathed in and said "we need to do something about Jade's tantrums."

She then smirked and said, "that's nothing a little brother or sister couldn't help."

He smiled and said "are you sure?"

She nodded "I think I can handle another child…can you handle getting me pregnant?"

He then looked down at her "This isn't because my mother wants another grandchild is it?"

Ginny shook her head "nope, just want another baby…wouldn't you like a son?"

He then kissed her on the lips and said "how about three?"

She kissed him back "I love your parents, but I'm not having the same amount of children."

He then nodded and picked her up and said "I'm happy with one son…"

-

-

-

-

Pansy looked around the manor and then asked one of the nannies where her children were.

"They re in the nursery, and your husband is in the study."

"Thank you…you can have the rest of the evening off." Pansy said and walked up the stairs.

The nanny left.

Pansy walked upstairs and into the study where Blaise was watching sports.

"Who's winning?" she said and sat on his desk.

He then looked tired and said, "I don't know I haven't been watching."

Pansy got up and laid on the couch and scooted back to lay back on him and put her feet on top of his and said, "Well, we can watch together."

He smiled "okay…" they watched for awhile maybe an hour or so.

Pansy then fell asleep.

He laughed "I knew you couldn't watch sports."

His arm began to fall asleep and tingle but he didn't want to wake her so he just watched her sleep like his angel she was.

-

-

-

-

Author's note: There, sorry, ill have more long lost characters in the story…how about Reshel…remember her. Lol I think I'm going to have Snape be there to! Won't that just be delightful! Lol!

R&R.


	5. The start of a long night

Author's note: Next chapter. So here it is…the chapter where Reshel comes back and somehow Snape is here too. All of you who have read my second story are laughing your ass off right now. So here it is…

Disclaimer: yah yah…get to the story….

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione was having a lovely October. The trees changed color, the wind blew, Halloween ment a birthday and parties and Reshel was going to visit.

Narcissa wasn't to excited about the visit of her or one of her arch enemies. In fact she was getting possessive, grouchy and terrible about the whole thing. Hermione ignored it until Reshel actually showed up…little did Hermione know that not only was she way over her head, this wasn't going to be like every October.

"Reshel!" Hermione hugged the woman.

Reshel hugged Hermione tight and said "Well Mrs. Minister of magic, where are your children!"

Narcissa coughed and looked angry and said "upstairs."

Reshel then smirked and said "Oh, Narcissa…you're here."

Narcissa then nodded and said "Yes…of course…Hermione is my daughter in law and the twins and Lucy…are my grandchildren…why wouldn't I be." She looked a bit possessive.

Hermione smiled or at least tried to break the tension "Well, would you like to see the children?"

Narcissa looked like the last thing she wanted was for Reshel to see HER grandchildren.

Reshel saw Narcissa's face and got an idea on how to annoy the shit out of her "Hermione id love to."

Narcissa followed suit. There was no way, especially with Reshel she was letting anybody see her grandchildren without her presence. Reshel also had a scheming smile that she wasn't too comfortable with.

Inside the nursery the twins were coloring and a nanny was smiling and watching she looked up and then stood up and said "Mrs. Malfoy, ill leave you with them and ill get Lucy." Hermione nodded and the young nanny left.

Reshel walked over to the twins and giggled "Hello, you two look just like your father."

The nanny walked in with a young Lucy who was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Reshel stood up and smiled "Hermione she is just beautiful, you know those baby pictures I showed you of me…she looks just like me."

Hermione looked at the very jealous Narcissa who looked like she had murder in her eyes.

Hermione then giggled a nervous giggle and said "Yah, but I think she looks a lot like Narcissa."

Narcissa smiled at Hermione's comment and calmed down.

Reshel spoke up again "Lucy, kinda looks like Narcissa, but not as much as me."

Hermione closed her eyes and waited for Narcissa's response.

"As a matter of fact Reshel, Lucy not only looks like me, but is named after me and Lucius so really, I think there is no resemblance between you and my granddaughter." She hissed at Reshel.

Reshel then looked at Hermione who looked like he was about to scream or commit suicide for having them in the same room together.

Narcissa then said "Oh, yes Hermione I invited someone to dinner, that's alright right?"

Hermione nodded "Yes, of course…who did you invite?"

Narcissa smirked evilly and looked at Reshel "Severus."

Hermione was about to faint right at that moment.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ginny dressed herself nicely in a red dress. Her auburn hair pulled up tight and her neck was caressed with diamonds. She walked downstairs and saw Jade walking with Justin dressed nicely behind her.

"Hello, Honey…is Jade's nanny here?" she asked and picked up her daughter with reddish brown hair to match both of her parents.

"Not, yet…shell be here shortly." He kissed his wife and walked into his office.

"Well, we are expected there at 8 tonight…I hope she gets here soon." She walked into the main sitting room. She put Jade on the chair and then said "mummy is going out tonight, are you going to be good for the nanny?"

Jade nodded but was paying to much attention to her bunny stuffed animal.

"Now, Ginny dear you don't need a nanny with your own mother here." A familiar voice said behind her.

Ginny turned around and saw her mother sitting down. Ginny gasped grabbed her chest and said, "you scared me…who let you in…how did you get in?"

Jade was still playing with her bunny.

"Well apparently, your not to excited to see your own mother." Molly said rather stern.

Ginny realized that Twiggy was not here to defend her, this was her war.

Ginny then played pure-blood and said "Well, sorry…we kinda left on the wrong foot sorry if I'm not to excited to see my mother at this point." It was almost a hiss.

"Ginerva do not talk to your mother like that." Arthur Weasley said on the other side of the large room.

Ginny gasped again "Oh, you're here to." She said unexcited by the arrangement.

Jade then looked at her mum and then said "daddy!"

Justin walked in and said "Love, we are going to be late."

Ginny breathed in and said "Cancel, we have company."

He saw the occupants and his smile turned into a smirk and he walked back to his office to cancel.

-

-

-

-

-

Everybody walked into the dinning room.

Hermione grabbed Narcissa and wanted to talk to her alone.

"I have something to tell you and I thought I should tell you first." Hermione said smiling.

Narcissa then nodded but then saw Reshel smirk at her and then forgot about what Hermione had to say "Can you believe her nerve!"

Hermione then said, "Like I was say-"

She was cut off again "I hate her! Err..."

Hermione nodded and then smiled.

"What was it you were going to tell me?" Narcissa asked nicely.

"Nothing…it's nothing important." Hermione said and then gestured for her to walk into the dinning room.

Narcissa followed and sat down.

Dinner went well, and then they had desert with wine, of course.

When the elf went to pour some into Hermione's cup she simply said " no thank you."

Reshel laughed "Hermione, no wine?"

Hermione shook her head "Not tonight."

Severus spoke up "Hermione, its not like you're expecting or anything…you should drink."

Rashel actually agreed with him "yes, its not like your pregnant, you should celebrate also, Narcissa would know if you were."

Narcissa then smiled nervously and said, "Yes, she isn't, she would have told me…right Hermione."

Hermione remained silent.

Draco then choked on his wine "Are you?"

Reshel's face lit up "Congratulations!"

Narcissa smiled but then said "Excuse me for a moment." She strutted out of the room.

Hermione then said, "ill be right back."

She followed Narcissa out into the hallway.

Narcissa turned around "Why didn't you tell me! Now Rashel thinks I'm not in your life shell spread it all over the family!" she almost yelled.

Hermione then looked at the floor and started crying she didn't want to but she did and then said "I tried, before dinner you wouldn't stop talking about Reshel."

Narcissa looked at the crying woman in font of her and then said "Hermione, I'm sorry…I should ha-"

She was cut off by Reshel "Merlin Narcissa! Making a pregnant woman cry! Shame on you…its not good for her!"

Narcissa turned red and then screamed "ME! IF YOU WEREN'T HERE AND YOUR STUPID COMMENTS WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!"

"WELL NARCISSA! A MATTER OF FACT I AM HERE AND I DON'T MAKE THINGS WORSE, YOUR JEALOUSY DOES" Reshel screamed back.

Hermione covered her ears and listened to them fight, each word she got angrier.

"IM NOT JEALOUS, YOUR JEALOUS OF ME RESHEL! YOU KEEP STATING MY GRANDDAUGHTER LOOK'S LIKE YOU AND SHE DOESN'T! "

"OH YAH! Well then-"

Hermione then exploded "MY CHILDREN WILL NOT BE IN-BETWEEN YOU TWO! DANMIT! IM SICK AND TIRED OF IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE WITH YOU TWO FIGHTING! ITS ONE THING TO FIGHT BUT WHEN YOU BRING MY CHILDREN INTO IT YOU ARE NOT JUST DEALING WITH EACH OTHER YOUR MESSING WITH ME! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!"

Narcissa was silent "Hermione I amdo-"

"NO! IM DONE! A MATTER OF FACT, IM GOING UPSTAIRS." Hermione then walked off leaving the two women in the hall. She walked as fast and angry as she could in high hills reached the stairs and ran up them to her room and then slammed the doors and landed on her bed. She strutted to the doors to the balcony and opened them when she opened the doors and cool breeze hit her face. She took a deep breath stared out at the lake behind her house and started crying hysterically.

The men walked out of the dinning room and Lucius then said, "what happened?"

Narcissa pointed at Reshel and said, "she is the problem!"

Draco then said, "I'm going to check on Hermione." He then started jogging down the long corridor of the manor.

Severus then looked at the two older women and said, "Excuse me if I say so but you two are acting like first year Gryffindors, and your main priority right now should be Hermione."

Reshel nodded "I know Narcissa, your acting like a child,"

Narcissa then made a dash for Reshel but Lucius grabbed her.

"Let me get her! Let me go!" she said as she tried to get to the women on the other side of the hallway.

Reshel then laughed and said "sorry, Narcissa you wouldn't be able to get me anyway."

Narcissa then had one arm loose from Lucius and slapped Reshel.

Reshel then dashed for Narcissa but Severus caught her.

It was going to be along night.

-

-

-

-

Author's note: like it? R&R


	6. Giving them what they deserve

Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I found out I am pregnant! My mother in law or should I say Monster-in-law, already picked out crap for the nursery! Let me put it this way, I have no time to write when she is over there telling me to pick out stuff!

Anyway I love you all, and I hope your week is going good. Mine is! ♥

-Disclaimer: Ugh, You know who owns it…right

-

-Reviews: Seven reviews! I'm really flattered, If I got reviews like these every chapter then Id make them even longer! Lol, anyway criticism is welcome, and I love messaging people! My email is blondiemcblondness Just tell me you are from fanfiction, if you send me a weird email I'm going to delete it! Just so you know!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"LET GO OF ME!" Reshel screamed.

Severus still had her in a restraint so he couldn't attack Narcissa.

Narcissa than smirked and said, "Even if he released you, you wouldn't be able to take me!"

"Is that a threat? Narcissa…really." She struggled a bit more in Severus's arms.

"Yes, its what you get for interrupting me and Hermione, I didn't make her cry…she jumped to conclusions…which made Hermione cry." Narcissa tried to reach her wand but her husband grabbed it.

"Danm it Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa screamed and struggled again.

"You are not getting this till, You promise you wont cause Reshel any bodily harm." He then gestured for Severus to do the same with Reshel's wand.

Severus grabbed her wand and she slapped him "That my wand…and I'm not a savage like Narcissa…I'm not going to cause bodily harm!" she screamed.

Both men rolled their eyes, they may be men, but they weren't stupid.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione sat in the corner of the balcony on the cold outdoor tile that paved the balcony.

The moon was out and their private lake made a beautiful scene. When Draco looked at his wife she had her face in-between her knees and her tiny hands shaking and holding her hair back. He walked cautiously and said, "Love, are you alright?" His wife slowly lifted her head and then burst into tears again and her face went in-between her knees again.

He slowly sat next to her and put his hand on her back as it caressed the bony fragile shaking back of his wife.

She was obviously cold and crying hysterically. "Love, do you want to talk about it?"

She then lifted her head and put it on his shoulder sobbing.

He gave her a cloth and she wiped her eyes and said, "Everything's, screwed up."

"What's screwed up?" He asked sincerely.

"I said everything, our parents, Reshel, and Severus, my brothers, my duties, parties, and clubs, and society…. It's all screwed." She said crying.

He then took her in his arms and said, "Why didn't you tell me you were so busy?"

She stopped and then looked into his beautiful eyes and her red puffy ones began to cry again and she said "Because, I didn't want you to worry."

He then smiled and giggled and said "Oh, I worry but not about that…dear, I can't fix my parents or your parents but I can get you a assistant."

She then thought about it for a moment and said "well, I don't know…wouldn't it be more trouble for you?"

He then shook his head "nope, it's nothing."

She remained quiet obviously in thought.

"Would you like that?" he asked again.

"We could try it." She said quietly.

He then kissed her and said "Shall we fake it or break it this time?"

She giggled "I'm awfully tired…let's fake it tonight."

"How dramatic on a 1 to 10 scale?" he asked smiling.

She giggled and walked back into the room. "I'm awfully mad at those two make it a 9."

He laughed kissed her again and said "locked in the bathroom crying and not letting me in…it is."

He left the room and walked back downstairs.

-

-

-

-

"Draco is she alright?" Narcissa said a little worried and on the other hand restrained by her husband's strong arms.

Draco Malfoy, was one of the greatest actors in the world, he could make his aunt Bellatrix cry, if he wanted. He put on the saddest and almost angry face and said in a stern voice "She's locked in the bathroom and wont let me in…crying hysterically."

Reshel then looked sad and said "oh, well I feel so bad…for Narcissa making her cry."

Narcissa then stood up and said, "Excuse me! Reshel, you interrupted our conversation and it made her cry!"

Reshel stood up and got right in Narcissa's face and said "Really, well at least I'd make a better mother in law, why didn't you run after her…I would!"

"Exactly Reshel! You are not her mother in law, and for your information you little wench, I was to busy listening to your rants to go after her!"

"Well, Hermione is more important then rants, you could have ignored them, I would have!"

"Well, unfortunately you would just be on my arse about hosting and proper manner and walking away from a conversation…and Malfoys never walk away from a argument…never."

Draco had heard enough "Look, I don't give a living fart in fucking space what you too do or say and rally I'm tired of it, but next time I hear one of you woman, even say anything about who is more pureblooded or who looks more like my daughter I don't care if you two are ladies, and I don't care about manners I will hex you and thank you very much, mother you can look at me with that face as long as forever and it wont change, I know I'm not being very proper but DANM THE PUREBLOODED SHIT! It isn't right, to fight, Hermione not only has our kids to think about, did you know that I'm not the only one who is responsible for over millions of Witches and Wizards…guess what SO IS Hermione! Oh yah Reshel, I'm glad you are here but did you know that Hermione didn't even celebrate her birthday because she had to fit in a day where she could plan your visit…did you? Or the fact that mother invited Severus…mother Severus…you know Reshel and him have problems…you know how much stress that causes. Hermione on top of all of this is pregnant and not only that but is sick and tired and as a matter of fact, I'm tired of it as well! So you either make up in her presence or shutup! Did I make myself clear?"

Both woman sat there stunned with their mouths wide open and the men snickered.

Draco then said "Good, I think you know mother where the floo powder is held and Reshel, you know where the guest wing is, now I thank you two for coming, thank you father and Severus your always welcome…and behalf of my wife we thank you for coming…I am now going upstairs to try and comfort my wife…thank you and goodnight."

Narcissa stuttered but Draco cut her off "I said goodnight mother." He walked down the hall and left the men almost smiling and the woman shocked and with their mouths open.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Well how are you doing Ginny?" Molly Weasley asked as a nanny walked in the room and took her sleeping daughter.

"Shall I take her to the nursery or to her bedroom mam?" the nanny asked sweetly.

"Bedroom, Marry…. Thank you." Ginny said sweetly and the nanny walked off.

"Nevermind…I see your doing just fine." Molly said looking at the portraits.

There was one over the fireplace of Ginny, Justin and Jade dressed to the finest and smiling.

Ginny then coughed a bit yawned and said, "excuse me…"

Justin then smiled "tired, love?"

She nodded her head and said "very..."

Another young woman walked into the den and smiled and said "Mrs.Riddle?"

Just hearing their daughter with that last name made them shutter a bit.

"Yes, Genevieve?" Ginny said looking at her publicist.

"You scheduled, a meeting with me tonight." She said smiling not knowing who the hell these people were.

"Thank you Genevieve ill be there shortly." Ginny smiled and the lady left.

"Publicist…what does she do for you?" Arthur Weasley asked seriously.

"She ugh… well schedules my appointments and publicity." She then looked at her quiet husband who looked like all he wanted to do was kill them…so she decided to hurry this up.

"Look, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, We are very busy and we had a rather interesting evening, but I think its time for us to go to our other appointments." She said knowing it hurt them to hear her say Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Will you meet us somewhere to talk again dear?" Molly asked.

Justin looked like 'hell no!'

Ginny just said, "I will write you."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Yep that's the chapter. Like it? R&R please and thank you! ♥

Just a little side note: fake it or break it: Is something my husband and I created to get rid of my parents and in-laws. Yah…just a little kimism.

It's basically, faking being upset to get rid of them…. Smart right? Lol, just thought I should use it in the story!

Love you all! ♥.♥


	7. Confessions, of a celebrity mother

Author's note: Hello! Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter. Also thank you for congratulating me on the baby! I'm so excited, and this means more chapters, because I'm at home more. Also the baby is due June 2008.

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling: This is a lovely fanfiction, even though my characters are all screwed up.

Me: screwed UP?

J.K. Rowling: Yes, Hermione is supposed to be with Ron.

Me: -rolls eyes- well I don't like Ron.

J.K. Rowling: and…. Why not?

Me: Because he has a bad attitude, jumps to conclusion, has no table manners, is stupid, can't read without someone pushing him to do it, only thinks about sports, is a gryffindor, is Potty head's best friend and just annoys me.

J.K. Rowling: Are you one of those fans that likes Draco more?

Me: Hells yes! –Starts doing little dance. -

J.K. Rowling: -rolls eyes- oh bother.

Me: -is still dancing- Draco is my King!

J.K. Rowling: -looks at people reading- she's gone absolutely bonkers and mad!

Me: yes' mam! –Starts dancing crazy- I'm as crazy as Bellatrix BEOTCHES!

J.K. Rowling: I rest my case.

Me: Death EATERS RULE! Peace out!

-

-

-

-

-

-

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sun in her eyes. Her Emerald green curtains over the huge windows, were not doing their job. She grabbed her wand and flicked it and the curtains closed creating a very dark room. She then put her head down on the silky pillow and slowly closed her eyes.

Jut as she fell asleep, she got some uninvited visitors.

The bedroom doors fled open and Hermione opened her eyes real quick and sat up.

Baron ran to his mother laughing and then jumped on the very high bed as good as he could until his mother pulled him up.

"Good morning…baby where is your brother?" she kissed his blonde head.

Thomas ran in and was screaming and laughing and jumped up on the bed but actually made it on top.

"Hello, Thomas…my little man, did you come to wake mummy?" she kissed his cheek.

The little boy giggled and kissed his mother's cheek.

Lucy then trotted in holding a voodoo doll; she had gotten from Narcissa.

"Well, my lady, care to join us?" she smiled.

Lucy then smiled and with her tiny legs wobbled to the bed as Hermione helped her up.

Lucy then collapsed against her mother's chest and closed her eyes.

Hermione began to play with her daughter's fine platinum blonde hair.

They all fell asleep together.

That was until Draco walked in and said, "So this is where everybody is off to."

Lucy opened her baby blue eyes and smiled she put her tiny finger to her mouth and tapped it against her lips as a way to say 'shush daddy."

He left and closed the doors behind him.

Lucy went back to sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was lunchtime and everybody was eating or at least some where. Hermione had no time to waste, she was incredibly busy and searching through papers next to her food.

Lucida was Hermione's new assistant and was writing down everything Hermione said and then nodding yes and no answers. Today they were planning the twin's birthday.

"The party planner wants to know if it should be orange and black on the party favors, or green?" Lucida held pencil to the schedule.

"Ugh, well it is Halloween, but this party is 3 hours before the HUGE Halloween party, so we will make it a simple birthday party…so green." Hermione answered.

Cherry Hermione's publicist said "Great, we can fit in a short meeting to talk about the article for Good Manorkeeping, and the photoshoots with your children can be also discussed during your hair and makeup."

Hermione nodded and then looked at Jacob.

Jacob was her hairdresser and he nodded as if he was agreeing and with his french accent said, "We can arrange that."

Libby Hermione's makeup stylist said, "Definitely, we can arrange that."

Hermione nodded and then said "good and Lucida did you go and get the Halloween gifts for Narcissa and Lucius I ordered?"

Lucida nodded "They are wrapped and ready…also I had the gifts for the boys wrapped and even a little present for Lucy so she isn't jealous, like you requested. I also had 300 presents professionally wrapped for your children's Halloween celebration, every thing on the list was ordered and is wrapped with love." She then took a deep breath.

Hermione beamed "you have learned well…and it's deeply appreciated."

Lucida smiled "my pleasure."

Reshel who was sitting in on the meeting was dazed and didn't understand how someone could have this many people working for him or her.

Hermione turned to Cherry.

"My dress for the photo shoot?"

"Check" she shot back quickly.

"My Children's clothes are ready and everything is planned?"

"Check."

"How many magazines?"

"Five..."

"Out of those how many photoshoots?"

"Three…. Two are just wanting your opinion on something or the other, which I have already sent to the editor and you have lunch with her on Friday." She pointed to Hermione's assistant who wrote down lunch on Friday.

Kelis sat there eating, like she had seen this before, and that it was just a regular Wednesday afternoon with Hermione.

Pansy listened in on each thing they said and followed, hoping they would stop talking business and have gossip, but there was none.

Ginny watched to, but was like Kelis and had already gotten use to all the people helping Hermione.

Before they knew it the four people who worked for Hermione were gone.

Reshel then said, "I have a new respect for you Mione."

Hermione nodded and yawned "thank you…Reshel."

Hermione then put her hands in her head and said "Sorry, we didn't get to talk."

All the woman looked at each other and said "Its okay Mione, we understand."

Hermione looked up and said "Imagine what Draco goes through."

-

-

-

-

-

Draco and his assistant were talking about sports.

"Well, I bet Hermione's job is way easier then yours." Blaise said blowing out the inhale of his cigar.

Draco took a drink of whiskey and said, "Maybe, her job is way easier, except for the children part."

Justin laughed "We all know that's true, we cant even handle them for a hour."

Blaise then inhaled again and said "Woman don't know what we go through to be the way we are, and in the public eye."

Draco smiled and then said, "no, we work way harder then they do."

Draco's assistant rolled his eyes, he was one of those gay wizards, and rare actually." You men, are disgusting, honestly, all you do is talk about sports and your wife's make you look good."

The men looked at him.

He then felt uncomfortable "I'm considering working for your wife actually, you really don't need the help, you have everything under control you just have me to make you look important." He sneered.

Blaise coughed.

Justin then put his cigar out and looked at his brother in law.

Draco then said, "Well, Jared, if you feel that way, why didn't you just leave?"

"Why, so you can talk like your wife's do nothing…and let you have all the fun…no chance and your wife paid me…" he got up and then turned around and said "plus, who would go and buy you those sexual things?" he left smirking.

Justin then looked disgusted.

"What?" Draco asked.

Justin then said "Never talk about weird sexual stuff in between you and my sister."

Snape then came in behind them and said "what sexual stuff?"

Blaise laughed "Nothing Severus."

Justin still looked a bit pale.

Snape laughed "What about him and Hermione's sexual life…Merlin! Its all over the magazines, well rumors and then theirs them making out, reminds me back to there seventh year at Hogwarts, you have no idea how many detentions Mcgounagal gave them…also Hermione has been rumored to be able to this thing with her-"

"EWWW SHUTUP SEVERUS!" Justin then acted like a 10-year-old "please not about my little sister."

The other men laughed.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: like it? R&R please!

Next chapter will have more of Thomas and his girlfriend, its going to be funny to, also Clara is back in the next chapter.


	8. Halloween part 1

Author's note: Hello, thank you to those who review! To those who did review, thank you and I hope you check your email accounts because, I sent you all messages and replies to your reviews! So go check out your email accounts!

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling: Oh…not again. –Looks horrified-

Me: Yes its that time again! –Starts dancing-

J.K. Rowling: -looks up from her laptop and then continues typing- you scare me.

Me: -stops dancing and walks beside her- whatcha writing?

J.K. Rowling: -talk in real annoyed voice- for the 13th time I'm writing a mystery novel.

Me: -puts fake intimidating voice to copy her- Well, look at me I'm Mrs. Rowling and I write novels. –Wink, wink nudge, nudge- you know you want to dance! –Starts dancing again-

J.K. Rowling: -rolls eyes and looks at readers- HELP ME!

ME: -stops dancing and put hands on hips- I told you what you had to do for me to release you!

J.K. Rowling: NO, Kim! I am not calling my publicist and telling her that I made a mistake in the last book and I am not making Hermione and Draco get married! I will not kill off Ron either. I wrote the last book for a reason and I will keep it that way!

Me: -frowns and then turns on loud music- FINE THEN –starts dancing-

J.K. Rowling: I cannot live like this, I cannot live of Starbucks, crispy cremes and taco bell! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Me: -stops dancing- WHAT? I CANT HEAR YOU OVER THE MUSIC!

J.K. Rowling: -starts typing- -mumbles under breath- evil little, boogey!

Me: -falls on the floor laughing- HAHAHA! BOOGEY!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Halloween, was tomorrow ad for some it was a holiday celebrated with joy, some it was the last day there arch enemy was visiting, and it ment parties!

Clara was back for the holiday, because the headmistress mad it a holiday now, and students had a week off with their family.

Thomas was brining his girlfriend and betroved home. Its funny how he was in an arranged marriage and the same age as Clara.

A huge Halloween party was planned, and where else would it be held then the ever so spooky Malfoy Manor.

Hermione was extremely busy with her son's birthday party in the afternoon, the party and a celebration later.

Reshel's last day at the manor was a fun one at least, breakfast was fast Hermione was talking to her assistant, throwing papers, eating, looking through books, writing a letter and still being able to smile at Clara and Draco.

Clara sat there watching her aunt dazed.

Draco didn't eat, he felt bad for the comment he made about his wife's job being easy. He watched her take control of everything.

Hermione's assistant left the room almost running. Hermione finished her letter grabbed and apple picked up the letter gave it to the owl and ran upstairs.

He looked at Clara "Holy, crap."

Clara giggled "I agree."

-

-

-

-

It was half past noon. Hermione came downstairs in a black sundress with huge white polka dots and her Blonde hair in a blood-red headband and red leather high hills.

Hermione smiled and looked at Clara who smiled back.

"Do I look like a polka dotted monster?" Hermione said giggling.

Clara shook her head "No, like a birthday party!"

Hermione smiled "good, I don't want the boys thinking I'm the clown!"

Clara looked horrified "theirs a clown!"

"No, I was just using it as a expression…why are you afraid of clowns?" Hermione asked.

Clara nodded "deeply afraid." She then saw Lucy and the nanny come downstairs.

Lucy was dressed to match her mother. Her hair was in pigtails held by red ribbons and her frilly dress had polka dots.

Her mother picked her up and the nanny left the room.

The twin's boys were now the age of 4 a very big age and to Hermione's point of view growing up way to fast.

Draco walked down the stairs and said "Well, One party, pretty soon they will have girlfriends and will not want a birthday party."

Hermione smirked and then put Lucy down and kissed him and said "Well, lets hope that not for a few years."

He smiled "Well let's get to the birthday party."

The party lasted for 2 hours, with sugar-high pureblooded spoiled brats running around, games, cake, a lot of presents and Hermione going crazy.

The boys enjoyed it, but they were even more excited for their grandparent's Halloween party, it was huge and the adults seemed to enjoy it just as much as the children did.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The Halloween party was enchanting with floating objects, children laughing the food was spectacular, but the biggest attraction was Ginny. Ginny was herself of course, except she died her hair! Just a different shade of lime green. People laughed some giggled and some actually said they liked it on her, not taking the joke.

"Ginny! You've gone loony on me!" Twiggy grabbed her in hug and tried talking over the loud music.

"Lets go outside…Tom has got to see your hair!" she pulled her outside and to the crowded tent outside, another party but just a bit quieter.

Tom riddle sat talking to Lucius and a few other death eaters. He looked up and then his eyes went wide. Ginny smirked and said "Like it?" Twiggy giggled and said "I'm thinking a shade lighter then hers only with Orange highlights…what do you think?"

Tom riddle sat there and stared at his wife and said "Your joking right?"

Lucius then mumbled "Did you see her partners in crime?"

Tom Riddle looked at Lucius and said, "Let me guess…Hermione and Pansy?"

Bellatrix was covering her mouth to control the laughter.

Hermione walked up with bright electric blue hair and said, "Hello, father, Lucius."

Tom Riddle Gaped and said "Hermione, I would expect better from a mother…what example are you setting for your children."

Clara walked up and said, "Hello, grandfather!" her hair was a bright Red, not a normal red but a dark red.

Lucius jumped and said, "has Narcissa seen this?"

Pansy walked up her hair was a bright Pink. "Nope not yet, but she saw my hair!"

Bellatrix couldn't contain her laughter and burst out laughing.

Rodolphus then said "Don't go off and dye your hair Bella."

Bellatrix gave him a death glare.

Draco gave her a glare "Hermione, if Clara dyed her hair, wait a minute HERMIONE WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE TWINS…OR LUCY!"

Hermione then smiled evilly and said "Before you freak out ...it's only a charm and it goes away in 2 days."

Draco stared daggers and said, "what did you do?"

Hermione giggled "Ugh, well Mohawk's aren't that bad…and Lucy has the whole rainbow." She then flinched and squinted scared of her husband just a bit.

"You're sure its just a charm"…he tried to calm down.

Hermione nodded "I promise." The twin boys ran past them. One had a purple Mohawk and the other had a dark gold Mohawk.

Lucy ran to her father sugar high "Daddy daddy daddy!"

He then smiled "It's all in good fun I guess."

They all heard one of the many shrieks that night but this one belonged to Narcissa.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Everybody looked at the pissed woman.

"I just say my grandchildren with AWFUL HAIR!" Draco looked at his wife and everybody who was now laughing and then pointing at her like she was in deep shit.

Hermione turned to face Narcissa "that would be my work Narcissa!"

Narcissa then glared at Hermione "Are you punishing me for the other night?"

Reshel smiled and was apparently drunk laughing "Yep!"

Narcissa then said "Hermione this isn't funny!"

Reshel then started laughing "Yah, Mione it's not funny."

Narcissa then stopped talking and screeched and reached for Reshel's neck "THAT'S IT!"

Reshel screeched and dropped her glass.

Some teenagers, who were at the party with their parents yelled, "FIGHT!"

Ingrid smiled and burst out laughing "Clara is that your grandmother?"

Clara looked and her smile turned into a frown and then went red in embarrassment "Grandmother!"

Ingrid laughed so hard as everybody crowded around the two women. Clara coughed and screamed "OMFUCKINGGOD! GRANDMOTHER DON'T KILL ANYBODY!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Wait till the next chapter! R&R will Reshel live? Will anybody stop them from fighting? …You'll just have to see.


	9. Halloween part 2 Stranger in the woods

Author's note: sorry for the late update! Here is Halloween part 2.

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling: Well, congratulations on your pregnancy.

Me: Thank you I'm thinking if it's a girl naming it Bellatrix.

J.K. Rowling: …seriously.

Me: yes, or Tonks!

J.K. Rowling:…

ME: JUST KIDDING!

J.K. Rowling: -breaths out- good!

Me: I'm thinking about Joanne.

J.K.Rowling: Really! After me?

Me: sure…

J.K. Rowling: …I'm flattered.

Me: I still kinda like Bellatrix though….

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione then ran to Narcissa and Reshel and started screaming "Get off!"

Narcissa may have been pureblood all high and mighty, but before she was wearing fur coats and diamonds and pearls and eating caviar in the Malfoy dinning room she was definitely a Black. She knew how to throw punches 'Hell! She had to protect herself from two older sisters.

Reshel threw a punch back and everybody gathered around them.

Teenagers screamed "Fight" and things along the lines of "I love Halloween!" and "Kick her on her ass."

Hermione had Reshel in her grasp but Narcissa slapped Reshel and then smirked.

Reshel then punched off the smirk. Narcissa and Reshel then punched something at the same time realizing they had hit Hermione.

Hermione covered her eye and her mouth where the punches hit her and regained her composure. She wasn't going to cry…or scream or throw punches back…she was going to get even.

She then stopped holding the two women got up and walked away.

Narcissa stood there speechless, she had just hit Hermione.

Reshel was just as shocked they looked at each other, everybody around them speechless some with there mouths open, some whispering, and some giving dirty looks at the two grown women.

The party started again…but for one person she had enough and went home.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione sat in the main sitting room of the manor with Draco.

"Ow, love…it looks like it hurt." Draco then put the ice pack on her head.

"Ow…ow...Ow." Hermione then held it to her head as her eye was turning a blackish purple color.

Draco then said "sorry, love." He kissed her cheek.

"Ow…ow…ow" she said again and then smiled and said "sorry even kisses hurt."

Lucy then walked in still a bit loopy on sugar and almost winding down. "Mummy?"

Hermione looked at Lucy and smiled a fake hurt bruised smile "Yes, baby?"

Lucy was young and hadn't rendered speech yet just said "purble!" and pointed at her mother's eye.

Draco giggled "I think she ment purple." He picked up his daughter and put her on his lap kissed her cheek and said "My darling, mummy is alright, she just needs to rest."

He put Lucy down and the little toddler ran off.

Hermione moaned and then held her head, her lip now bleeding.

Draco then grabbed a hot water towel off the silver tray full of potions and bandages on the table and put it to his wife's lip.

Hermione then mouthed a "thank you."

He nodded and then said "Should I help you to bed."

Hermione then nodded. He got up and helped his wife up who not only hurt from the beating she had obtained from the party but a rather small but noticeable baby bump.

He helped her upstairs and into bed.

Hermione fell asleep quick but before she did she knew a way to get back at Narcissa and Reshel.

-

-

-

-

-

--

-

-

-

The next morning Hermione awoke to aches and pains in her face.

When she looked in the mirror her eye was a dark purple, a scab was forming over her bloody lip and her bruised face began to grow darker.

Hermione moaned and then took her wand but the only thing a spell could do was help with the pain.

Hermione tried covering it with makeup but it was dark and it could only cover it a bit.

Hermione then walked downstairs for breakfast and didn't even bother with her makeup.

When she got down their Narcissa was sitting at the table.

Hermione stopped in the doorframe looked at Narcissa.

Narcissa then looked almost guilty, when she saw her daughter-in-laws face. It looked awfully painful.

"Hermione…I'm so-"

Hermione then turned around and left the room. She had never stood up to Narcissa before, but she didn't care anymore, Narcissa had to be given the silent treatment.

Narcissa got up and followed after Hermione.

Hermione began to walk up the stairs.

"You can't stay mad at me forever!" she screamed up the stairs.

Hermione ignored her and kept walking.

Lucius gave Narcissa the 'you get what you deserve' look.

Which she replied with a smirk.

Draco then walked into the foyay and asked, "what happened?"

Lucius almost gave out a small laugh and said, "Hermione's is giving your mother the well deserved silent treatment."

Narcissa then said "Draco tell your wife its all Reshel's fault! It not mine! She shouldn't be mad at me! DRACO! TELL HERMIONE THAT I'M SO-"

"Sorry, mother, let me make on thing clear to you…as long as I can remember father put up with your crap and you made it clear to me that when I got married to never mess with my wife's emotions and pick sides with my wife…so I make a priority never to deal with me wife…do you get what I am saying…or let me make it clear to you mother, I don't know why you hit Hermione, sure it could have been a mistake but you and Reshel need to grow up…a matter of fact…I have not time for your foolish games…either does my wife…have a nice day mother."

He walked upstairs leaving Narcissa's mouth wide open in shock.

Lucius then said "He is getting way to good at putting you in your place Cissy."

Narcissa then sat there still shocked.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Reshel came by the manor and Hermione sat talking to somebody.

Reshel then saw Hermione's face and dropped her smile "Hermione…did…I…Nar…I mean…Hermione…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked off.

Reshel then breathed in annoyance "Excuse me…Hermione."

Hermione ignored her and kept walking.

Reshel followed and then kept screaming "HERMIONE TALK TO ME!"

Hermione then walked into a room and the doors closed in Reshel's face.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Clara smiled and ran around in the Snow in her jean shorts and a hollister hoodie.

Ingrid pranced on her back for a piggyback ride laughing her ass off.

Clara then jokingly acted hurt and said "Danm what have you been eating!"

Ingrid laughed so hard and said, "Shut up your just weak!"

Clara kept laughing so hard and then they reached the lake and Clara had a brilliant idea she then dropped Ingrid in the lake.

Ingrid then screamed and screeched and the laughed evilly and ran after Clara.

Clara screamed and ran as fast as she could.

Ingrid was now running even faster and then jumped on Clara sending her to the other mud puddle.

Clara got up out of the mud and was now drenched in it. She looked hot in mud actually so did Reshel, which gave the unexpected visitor a great view.

They then started wrestling in mud and they got more muddy and their anger released they were now laughing.

Then someone interrupted their laughter. "No really please don't stop that beautiful sight." A male voice said.

Clara then got up and said, "who the hell are you…what are you doing on my family's property?!"

Ingrid muttered underneath her breath "pervert."

The mysterious guy that had to be about 16 or 17 smiled and said, "Calm down…Merlin maybe next time don't give me a free show!" He then disappeared.

Ingrid was about to attack him but Clara then said "Ing…lets let this one go…and lets not tell anybody about this."

Ingrid then said "Why?"

Clara then looked almost deep in thought "I want to figure this one out myself."

Ingrid blew it off "whatever, lets go inside and get changed."

Clara stood there for a second and said "yah, lets go" and followed Ingrid.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: So who is the mysterious guy? What does he have to do with Clara?

One hint: Arranged marriage!

Preview for the next chapter…. Severus comes back, Clara goes back to Hogwarts with a new addition in her life… Hermione plays around with Narcissa and Reshel's mind and Pansy and Blaise's parents get together for thanksgiving…all hell breaks loose. Also Kelis comes back in the next chapter…. I bet you can't wait! R&R please!


	10. thanks alot! thanksgiving

Author's note: Hello! The next chapter! This one is my favorite chapter…I hope its yours to! This is dedicated to my reviewers who wanted more Severus!

Disclaimer:

Me: So are you some kind of psycho, no offense but how the hell do you come up with every little thing in Harry Potter, every little name and every little tidbit…were you high?

J.K. Rowling: -stops typing- No, I wasn't high…its called an imagination…you know the thing you use to write your fanfiction.

Me: oh, yah huh…. Anyway which house would I be in Harry Potter?

J.K. Rowling: I don't know…I'm not the sorting hat.

ME: Well…technically you are!

J.K. Rowling: … okay?

Me: You created the sorting hat so that means technically YOU ARE the sorting hat.

J.K. Rowling: Okay, what do you want me to do? Sit on your head?

Me: -gives here the 'WOW TMI!' look- NO! … -Mutters underneath my breath- Michael Jackson.

J.K. Rowling: what was that? -Smiling sweetly-

Me: -coughs- nothing… so what house?

J.K. Rowling: Slytherin…your mischievous…you enjoy torturing people…and well… Me: -smiles proudly-

J.K. Rowling: And you talk behind people's back…

Me: …hehehe sorry. –Smiles very mischievously-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Clara got back home and saw her grandparents talking. She decided she would sneak upstairs, the last thing she needed was her grandmother scolding her for playing outside.

Ingrid followed behind quietly.

"Shhh…my grandparents are over…" she whispered to her friend who followed up the stairs.

"Do they always come over?" Ingrid said almost a bit too loud.

"Yes, they're my grandparents." Clara then grabbed Ingrid's hand and then pulled her upstairs in a quick hurry.

Ingrid then said screaming down one of the long halls as Clara was now almost dragging the blonde "We wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't tell me to leave my wand in your bedroom!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione sat playing with her children in the nursery.

Narcissa walked in and then thought Hermione had forgotten in the last 24 hours.

"Hermione, you look lovely" Narcissa smiled.

Hermione then took a deep breath ignored Narcissa and picked up a doll of Lucy's and put it in her daughter's hand.

"Mummy, Is tired." She said to the little toddler who was running her fingers through her doll's hair.

Narcissa then stood there and then finally broke her ground "Hermione…I'm a old woman…I don't know how long I have to live…you shouldn't be mad at a old woman I'm just glad that another grandchild is coming…you never know when I might drift away."

Hermione then took a deep breath rolled her eyes and got an idea…but it was a dangerous one…that could get Draco worried and open a can of worms…but she went with her gut.

"Well, you won't have to worry about seeing this baby born." Hermione grabbed a toy and put it back in its container.

Narcissa of course jumped to conclusions. "Hermione…you didn't miscarry or…you cant be that mad at me that I wont be able to see my grandchild born…or…Hermione your not…your not getting a abortion!"

Hermione smirked to herself her plan was working marvelously. She didn't miscarry she wasn't that mad and she wasn't getting an abortion…but it was fun to see her mother in law freak.

She of course didn't reply and left the nursery leaving a very worried woman inside the room.

When Hermione was all clear of Narcissa she burst out laughing.

Yes the joke was cruel…but that was only the beginning.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

November brought many things, one of them were family, food and fun.

Unfortunately for pureblood family's it was Family, food, and plans for Christmas.

Pansy was redecorating the manor before her parents visited.

"Over…there …no there!" Pansy pointed as people rearranged a vase on a table.

Blaise smiled as he walked in on his frantic wife.

"NO YOU GITS THAT'S AN EMILY RISER VASE!" she screamed.

The men put the very expensive vase down and walked away slowly.

Blaise giggled "all this for your parents?"

Pansy turned around and glared and then said "Oh, no…yours too."

Blaise went pale.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Severus smiled "Miss Reshel."

Reshel sneered "Can you believe her! Not talking to me!"

Severus folded his arms over his chest "You are here why?"

Reshel smiled sweetly "because…you're going to help me!"

Severus eyed her "How am I supposed to do that?"

Reshel giggled got up and said, "You know Severus I always liked you…"

Snape then rolled his eyes and said "sure…and the dark lord wants to marry Harry Potter."

Reshel then snuck up closer to him "How long has it been Severus since you have been with a woman?"

He looked at her and said "Miss. Reshel…that's hardly any of your business."

Reshel sat next to him, almost in his lap. Severus stuttered a bit.

Reshel then kissed him slowly and then released his chin and said, "You are a great kisser."

He looked at her and said "how am I suppose to help you with Hermione?"

She then slowly brought her mouth to his ear "well, lets put it this way…Narcissa would be very mad if you and me ended up together...plus Hermione invited us to thanksgiving dinner."

Narcissa burst in "O…my… what! Nevermind I think Hermione is getting a abortion…because of me and Reshel!"

Snape went serious "Don't over react Cissa!"

"IM NOT!" she screamed.

Reshel folded her arms "Narcissa…Hermione isn't the type that would…-"

"How do you know! You never know!" Narcissa shot back.

Severus grabbed each ones hand like two little toddlers and apperiated to Hermione and Draco's manor.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"HERMIONE ADRIENNE RIDDLE!" Twiggy screamed from downstairs.

Hermione walked down the stairs and then slowed down to see everybody in the main foyay.

"What…happened?" she said curiously.

Narcissa then said "Tell them what you told me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "about what?"

Draco followed after the sounds downstairs and met where his wife stood on the stairs. "What happened?"

Hermione then said, "why are you all here?"

Reshel coughed and said, "Narcissa was rambling about you having a abortion!"

Draco looked at his wife "Hermione…what…wait…Hermione!"

Everybody started rambling and yelling.

They all did until they heard a giggle from Hermione.

"What's so funny?" Voldemort looked up at her.

She was nearly on the floor laughing.

Draco looked as stunned as they did.

Hermione then took a gasp of air and said "One, I'm not getting an abortion…I would never do that…two Narcissa and Reshel…are talking to each other and got together...and Severus and Reshel are holding hands…Kelis is here!"

Reshel then said "I was...just talking to a friend…and then an owl ran into my husband with a letter." she said still bewildered.

Twiggy snorted and realized how silly it was to think Hermione was getting an abortion.

They all started laughing.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Thanksgiving is a joyous day. Houses smell like food that's been cooking all day. Family is all together.

Hermione wore an orange and brown dress her hair in a tight bun and looked marvelous as always.

Draco,, Justin, Barron, Thomas, and Hermione's younger brothers were all watching the big game. Irish against Romania. (Gryffindor against Slytherin...right?)

The older men, in the study talking, smoking cigars…and what not.

The older woman talking and gossiping. Poor Bellatrix would rather be talking plans with the men about the raid on Potter but was stuck in-between Reshel and Narcissa.

The younger woman laughed about stupid things, Hermione ran around like a chicken with her head cut off.

The children were playing somewhere.

Clara sat there writing a letter to Ingrid about her boring Holiday…even though it wasn't going to be boring much longer.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The meal was over, everything was going fine…until.

Clara had got a gift from somebody…she opened it slowly and inside was a diamond necklace. "What the?"

Hermione looked at Narcissa like 'we knew this was going to happen'.

Narcissa nodded her head and said "looks like someone bought you a necklace…"

Clara nodded her head and then saw Barron and Thomas run off with her letter to Ingrid. She chased after them.

Narcissa waited until Clara was out of the room "Its time Mione."

Hermione nodded her head, they hadn't told Clara…what where they going to say 'Clara your getting married right after graduation in 5 years to a boy your age from Drumstrang.' This was one of the arguments her and Narcissa held the last month.

Lucius coughed "It's the arranged marriage isn't it?"

Hermione nodded.

Kelis then looked puzzled "Isn't that illegal?"

Hermione giggled "No only in the muggle world." Everybody stared at her weirdly.

Kelis nodded and sipped her wine. She decided to stay quiet the rest of the night.

"We have to tell her sometime." Draco put into the conversation.

Reshel then smiled "speaking of marriage...me and Severus have an announcement!"

Severus returned the smile and then dropped the bomb "were engaged!"

Clara walked back into the room "Aunt Mione…I got another gift…but this time it was a ring?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

"WHAT THE HELL!" Clara screamed and slammed the letter on the table!

Hermione held her head from the large headache erupting.

Draco then said, "We fought for you…you know Hermione and me…we wanted you to fall in love and get married!"

Clara was now in tears "why…?"

"Why what?" Narcissa said trying to stay strong.

"WHY AM I IN A ARRANGED MARRIAGE!" She screamed.

Hermione had enough of her whining "Look Clara! I told you everything that comes with entering into society! Arranged marriage is definitely one of them! You looked at me straight in the eyes and said yes, you wanted that!" Hermione watched Clara's face turn from anger to realization.

Narcissa took a deep breath and calmed down a bit.

It was quiet for a long 5 minutes then said, "May I be excused?"

Hermione nodded and Clara almost ran off to her room to cry and write to Ingrid.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: like it? R&R. So Clara is in a arranged marriage…and guess with who!

Narcissa and Reshel are frenemies…hey at least there not killing each other now!

Reshel and Severus are engaged.

P.S.: I am not naming my baby Bellatrix! It was a joke! I'm thinking more along the lines of "Erika or Nadeen."


	11. money and bruises

Author's note: Hello! Thank you for the reviews! Thank you to the new reviewers and my homies that keep coming back…you know who you are! Here is the next chapter.

New and in progress: If it isn't too much trouble read my new story in progress right now. I submitted it last night. It's about Hermione and how she finds out she is a pureblood. Its sadly not a Dramione (gasps) I know heaven forbid I don't create a hermionexdraco fanfiction! Lol, Hermione finds out her mother is Bellatrix! Lol its funny I swear! Just check it out. Please and thank you!

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling: Well, I think I'm done with the first chapter of my mystery novel!

Me: -smiles- let me see it!

J.K. Rowling: Umm…no

Me: WHY?

J.K. Rowling: Copyright issues!

Draco: Am I in that story?

Me: what the?

Draco: I have to be in that story…I'm just too good looking!

Me: -still dazed- what the hell are you doing here?

Draco: watch it…. Whoever the hell you are!

J.K. Rowling: what are you doing here?

Draco: looking for…oh nevermind.

ME: your mummy?

Draco: Yea…no! –Looks like he was caught in the act-

Me: -laughs so hard I almost pee myself- why are you here?

Draco: That would be entirely none of your business…. –Reads my fanfiction-

Me: HEY THAT'S MINE! –Tries grabbing it-

Draco: WHAT ME MARRIED TO GRANGER NO WAY IN HELL WOULD THAT HAPPEN!

Me: STOP BOTHERING ME! DON'T READ OTHER PEOPLE'S DOCUMENTS…its rude!

J.K. Rowling: -coughs- practice what you preach!

Draco: you…just yelled at me.

Me: What going to go tell your daddy? Ask him if he still has the pimp cane up his arse?

Draco…HAHAHA… wait a minute…-stalks off-

Me: I thought I liked him…

J.K. Rowling: And I thought you were just a little sweet fan who wanted a autograph BIG MISTAKE!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

-

Clara wore a green dress that went right above her knees and her hair down in curls. She hated the suspense meeting her fiancé. He was probably a jerk…or ugly or something.

She walked downstairs to see two people with Hermione and Draco but her fiancé had his back to her.

She smiled and said "Bonjour." She had heard this family was French.

The one woman started speaking in french to Hermione, she was right.

The man then started doing the same with Draco.

Clara then tapped the boy's shoulder. "Bonjour, ca va?"

"Bien" he turned around then smirked "Hello, mud princess."

Clara's smile dropped "You're my…"

"Yes, betrothed."

"That's just great."

"What?"

"I'm going to be married to the pervert from the woods."

"…Now…Now love...I'm your pervert from our woods."

She then smirked as well and said, "fine then, pervert."

"Call me William…William Carrow."

"Nice to meet you properly this time."

"Naturally."

Hermione then smiled "Oh, good you two have met."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Clara returned to school, things almost back to normal except the fact there was an enormous large ring on her finger.

She went to breakfast the first day back. Her uniform neat and clean her hair straightened and jagged giving her the 'fuck off' look she liked so well. Her pissy Malfoy mood in play, strutting her famous Malfoy walk. Being promiscuous and sexy.

"Clara! Hey!" Ingrid yelled across the great hall.

Everybody looked at the two.

Ingrid got up on the table and screamed "MISS BLACK BEAUTY WALKING!"

Clara stopped and saw everybody was looking at them but didn't care "MISS BLONDE BARBIE!" she screamed back.

The teachers then shot them 'shut up' looks.

Clara hugged Ingrid, not even noticing everyone was looking at them.

Right after she sat down. Everybody went back to eating and talking.

Slytherins smiled and said, "Welcome back Clara."

Clara would smile and then get into gossip about Gryffindors with Ingrid.

"Anyway Ing…did you hear?" a girl across the table said.

"O! Yah my …my parents were talking about it!"

"I know…isn't it crazy!"

"Totally!"

Clara shot in "what?"

Ing smiled "These people called the Carrows were just made the 2nd richest family in the wizarding world."

Clara gasped but then went pale. She didn't want people to notice so she changed the subject "who is the richest?"

Ingrid then said "Well you of course…Malfoys have been the richest for years now."

Clara then got up and said, "Ill be in the common room, I don't feel so good…"

Ingrid nodded her head grabbed a muffin and then shot up and said "ill go with you!"

They walked out of the great hall.

"So why don't you feel good?" Ing asked biting into her muffin.

Clara was silent.

All of a sudden Clara turned around in front of Ingrid and said, "You can't tell anybody."

Ingrid swallowed her muffin "tell what?"

Clara grabbed her by the tie and shoved her into a corridor as students passed "this!" she showed her the ring.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ingrid said dazed and moving her ring on Clara's finger.

A teacher walked by "No foul language Ingrid…30 points from Slytherin for me repeating myself for the 5th time today!" the teacher stalked off.

Clara smiled "sorry…for getting you in trouble?"

Ingrid blew it off "she has a broom stuck up her arse and its rotating. Don't worry about it!" She then said, "so tell me who is the guy you are betroved to?"

"…William…William Carrow."

Ingrid dropped her muffin and looked dazed. "WHAT!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione got back from her appointment at St Mungos. The twins were at a birthday party and Lucy at a playdate.

The house was lonely with Draco at work so she decided to do some work that needed to be done.

First in an hour she planned the Christmas party and presents…without her assistant. She was so proud of herself. It cost 3000 galleons.

She went and took 3 hours to clean out her closet, so she could go shopping, except she had an elf help her. Free.

She went clothes, Christmas, and candy shopping which took 2 hours. 5 million galleons.

She stopped at a coffee shop and had a coffee 30 minutes. 5 Knuts.

She had a dentist appointment, which lasted her 13 minutes, because nobody was they're waiting. 30 galleons.

She went home unpacked everything, and had two hours to do what she wanted. She didn't know what to do.

So she did what every Hogwarts mother does send letters and presents.

Hermione was the type of mother that knew she shouldn't spoil her kids, but she did anyway. It was a creature of habit for her ever since Clara left for Hogwarts. Ginny had once commented on Hermione's spoiling of Clara and said 'id like to see when the twins and Lucy go to Hogwarts.' Hermione spent more money on little gifts, then coffee, a monthly and she was a coffee addict!

She wrote Clara three-page letter and a bag of money with a box of chocolates and a diamond necklace. Clara was definitely spoiled.

Draco thought it was too little and said "please my father bought me a broom and book and other goodies, weekly."

Hermione giggled "good for you dear…. I'm glad." She was still writing.

Hermione got up and gave it to the owl. It flew away.

Draco then said, "So how was the appointment?"

"Fine…good as can be expected…"

"And…."

"…It's a boy." She kept writing.

Draco did a little dance and then said "why aren't you happy?"

Hermione wasn't looking up but just said "I am happy, I'm just busy."

He kissed her cheek and said "3 boys…all going to be on the Slytherin team…all going to be dashing like there father…all going to have great grades and be smart…all going to take after there father."

Hermione snorted and looked up "Think about this much?"

Draco nodded "Yes…don't you?"

Hermione was still laughing "Well, not about the sports thing, but their grades…I do. I don't care I still have Clara and Lucy…have your 3 boys." She went back to writing.

He kept doing a little dance and gliding.

Hermione looked up and said, "will you please stop your little 'I caught the golden snitch ' dance please?"

He stopped and then said "party pooper."

She laughed and screamed as he walked out of the room "Proud of it, you dance like a chicken!"

She heard a yell from the hallway "A very sexy chicken BABY!"

She laughed and continued writing.

A whole day in the life of a celebrity mom, lady of the manor: 3035 galleons. 5 Knuts.

Spending 15 minutes goofing of with her husband: priceless.

There some things money can't buy, with that theirs love! (Got this idea from a MasterCard commercial!)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The twins got back from a birthday party, running around the manor high on cake.

Lucy was tired and napping and Hermione was on a lose end.

"DANMIT, BARRON!" Barron broke a vase.

"THOMAS! STOP!" Thomas ran into the wall and started crying.

His nose began to bleed. And he started sobbing.

Barron then slipped on the rug and hit the billiard table in the process. He was knocked out in the process.

Hermione then ran to Thomas and showed him how to hold his nose.

She walked over to Barron and then dropped to his side "Barron, sweetie do you hear me?"

His forehead bled and his eyes were closed, he was almost dead weight in her arms. "Bear, please listen to me…wake up…"

He was alive but wasn't conscious.

Lucy walked in and freaked out "MUMMY MUM ISH HES DEAD ISH HES?"

Hermione held her son, but Thomas was crying because of his nose and Lucy was scared…apparently had awoke from Hermione's screaming.

Hermione then screamed " Lucy be a big girl and get daddy…can you do that?"

Lucy sat there crying calmed down and ran off.

Hermione held Barron and wiped the blood off with her sleeve.

Draco rushed in "what happened!"

Hermione looked back and was hysterically crying "One minute he is running and laughing…the next he is on the floor bleeding."

Thomas's nose was bleeding. Draco then said "what happened to you son?"

He started crying, " I hit the wall!" Draco tried to keep himself from laughing, in this circumstance.

Hermione then said, "STOP LAUGHING!"

He shot back and they apperiated to St Mungos.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

-

They waited in the waiting room and after a hour, the healer said he had a small concussion, that he had stitches and everything would be back to normal in a few days, when he awakes.

Hermione waited out in the lobby both everybody else and then Draco turned to her and said "Well, baby, we lived through this one…I love you."

Hermione smiled and said, "Love you too." She then snorted and giggled.

The rest of the family looked at her like she was crazy.

"What's so funny, Love?" Draco asked.

"You can take smart off your 'my 3 boys' list."

He smirked and remained quiet.

She kept laughing…Draco spoke up "It's not his fault he hit the table."

Hermione kept laughing "No, but the wall, didn't attack Thomas either…. Now did it."

Draco looked at Thomas who had his nose in a bandage, he had broke it running into the wall.

Everybody started laughing, even Thomas who didn't know what they were talking about.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: So this was the chapter! Thank you for the reviews, and the positive comments. I will reply to each one individually so check your email! ♥ love you all!


	12. A day of flashbacks and snow!

Author's note: Hello! Here is the next chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the last one! I'm kinda having writer's block…so any ideas are helpful. I will be posting more stories! So check that out! Also any name ideas for my baby? I love to hear new ideas…Id also love to hear some from my reviewers. I know 'J Bros. R love' has many! Lol, much love to my homies! You keep coming back, for that I'm grateful!

-

-

-

Disclaimer:

Harry: Hello, I'm Harry Potter.

Me: I know…you have told me this…. 5 times already.

Ron: Harry, where's Ginny?

Ginny: Here I am!

Me: Oh god theirs more! -Slams head on table-

J.K. Rowling: -laughs at me-

Harry: -pokes me- are you alive?

Me: -moans and groans- I am but you won't be if you keep poking me….

Ron: HEY DON'T TALK TO HARRY LIKE THAT!

Me: -looks up- I can if I want.

Hermione: Hello everybody, sorry I'm late…I was in the library!

Me: -rolls eyes- it can't get worse then this.

Ginny: AWWW! IT'S A PUPPY! –Points at my basset hound-

Me: Don't touch MY DOG!

Ginny: -backs up- sorry, a little touchy there aren't you?

Me: -gets tired of them- Hey Ron spiders! –Points to ground-

Ron: -screams like a girl and jumps on Harry- Harry, harry, harry…s-sp.-spiders.

Me: -starts to laugh-

Hermione: -checks the ground- theirs no spiders Ronald.

J.K. Rowling: What are you doing here?

Ginny: Well, lets see. We were all walking to the great hall…when-

Hermione: Malfoy started cursing about some fanfiction…about how he was married to a mudblood and that her father was you-know-who, that Harry and Ron were jerks…and Ginny married you-know-who's son.

Ron: It was scary actually…we thought he went-

Harry: insane.

Ginny: So then we came up with a-

Ron: plan to…. What was it again?

Harry: oh, yah…to hypnotize him into telling us.

Hermione: There plan wasn't smart…so I came up with a plan with polyjuice potion…so we came here to read it!

Ron: so…where is it?

Me: your not getting it?

Ginny: We went through all that trouble!

Me: I don't care!

J.K. Rowling: Oh, come on Kim…let them...imagine their faces when they see what you did!

Me: -smiles- okay. –Hands them the fanfiction- leave now!

Ron: don't you want it back?

Me: already submitted it!

Hermione: okay well leave. –They all turn away-

Me: watch out for those spiders on your way out!

-Hear Ron screeching-

Me: -laughs and closes the door- …that never gets old.

Draco: Hello…Iv brought my mother…. And father.

Me: NO! WHY! –Hits head on wall-

J.K. Rowling: tea? –Enjoying my pain-

Me: don't offer the, tea…they might be here to kill me!

Narcissa: that would be wonderful Joanne!

TBC…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione woke up and noticed it was a bit chillier then normal. She put her feet down on the cold stone floor and shivered.

She walked to the large window, and noticed…it was snowing!

She ran Baron's room. Walked to his bed and shook him "Baron, wake up."

He grumbled and rolled over. Hermione shook him again "come on Bear…its snowing!"

He opened his eyes and said "really?"

Hermione nodded her head "Yah, get up…ill go get your brother and sister"

Barron quickly got out of bed and shivered.

Hermione then ran down the hall to Thomas's room "Hey sleepy…get up!"

Thomas got up in a quick second "Why?"

"BECAUSE IT SNOWING!" She laughed and ran out of his large room.

Hermione ran to Lucy's room "Lucy…Lucy baby...get up its snowing!"

Lucy opened her eyes slowly "snow?" she shot up quickly.

Hermione then smiled "Yes snow!"

Hermione ran to Clara's room.

"Clara! Get up!" Hermione threw a sweater at the girl.

Clara awoke but then threw a pillow at Hermione "I don't care about snow!" she grumbled and rolled over.

Hermione smiled and then said "OMYGOD A CLOWN!"

Clara fell out of bed "WHERE!"

Hermione giggled "sorry, but I hate party poopers!"

Clara got up grumbling "all you had to say was get up!"

Hermione giggled, then ran out of Clara's room.

She jumped on her bed "Draco! Get up!"

He was asleep and rather warm underneath the covers. He opened one eye and then closed it.

Hermione jumped again making the bed move "get up!" she threw a pillow at him.

He then quickly got up "What happened…are you okay…are the children okay?"

Hermione giggled "Were fine…but your children wont be...if you don't get out there and show them how to make a snowman."

He grumbled "why don't you?"

She then smiled and said "Peaches, I cant do much…when I'm pregnant…"

He growled "Don't call me peaches!"

She then kissed him "please."

He smiled "I guess…but first…" he then grabbed her and kissed her then covered her with the blanket.

She giggled and kissed him back "I love you."

She then began to have a flashback…while he kissed her.

-

-

-

-

-

"_**Hermione!" Draco called to her through the snow.**_

"_**Yes, Draco?" she turned around and smiled.**_

"_**My mother is looking for you." He smiled and took her hand.**_

"_**What does she want now?" she said smiling as he put his arm around her.**_

"_**Beats me…wedding plans…of some sort" He kissed her neck and in the cold weather it made her shiver.**_

_**He smiled in-between each kiss on her neck then traced her jaw with kisses.**_

"_**Why are you so fascinated with the snow?" Draco asked her kissing her neck again.**_

_**She giggled "It's pure, beautiful and chilling…it's almost like a soft lullaby…almost romantic." **_

_**He then grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the manor "come in side and we will have some hot chocolate…my cold ice queen."**_

_**She laughed but for some reason 'my cold ice queen' made her happy…Draco made her happy. **_

_**She followed him into the manor.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Draco do you remember that cold snowy day, around the time of our engagement?"

"Do I ever…you looked lost…but beautiful…The same as you do know." He kissed her again.

She laughed "you called me your-"

"Cold ice queen." He finished her sentence.

She kissed him again.

"OMYGOD! Ewww, I did not come home from hogwarts to see you two…Ewww!" Clara was in there room.

Hermione rolled her eyes "okay, I'm getting up!"

Clara then covered her eyes and yelled, "You're causing me very bad mental problems!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

They played out in the snow for a while. The kids ran around throwing snowballs, building snowmen, and other activities.

Hermione stayed inside. She wasn't going out there that's why she woke up Draco.

Hermione had a visitor that cold morning while they played outside.

"Hello, dear…I swear I haven't seen you in a month…do you know hat that does to me?" Twiggy said giving her coat to the elf.

Hermione was shocked "where's father?"

"Busy…can I come by myself…or is there some rules I should follow?'

"No…I just thought…"

"You thought wrong…where are my grandchildren?"

"Playing outside…"

"Oh, well I guess we could sit down for a chat over some nice warm apple cider or hot chocolate then…"

"Sure…" she followed her mother into the sitting room.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Decorating dear?" Twiggy asked. Smiling.

"Yes, I am…Christmas...comes very quickly."

"Your father hates Christmas…its really humorous actually."

"Really…how?"

"Well for example, just 30 minutes ago me and your father were torturing a muggle, and then I mentioned Christmas and your father got very angry and walked away."

"You, just came here after torturing a muggle?"

"Yes…and?"

"It reminds me of when I first actually met Narcissa and Lucious."

Hermione had her second flashback.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Hermione walked into the manor with Draco.**_

_**She was nervous, these people were supposed to hate her…and they welcomed her.**_

_**Draco opened a door where Narcissa was using crucio on a man on the floor.**_

_**She noticed people enter and smiled while the man rolled on the ground moaning.**_

"_**Draco! Your back from school!" she hugged him and then Hermione.**_

_**Hermione looked shocked. Then Lucius Malfoy used "avada Kedavra" on the man…and he died.**_

_**Hermione smiled uneasy.**_

_**Narcissa then smiled "Tea?"**_

_**Hermione couldn't believe they had just killed someone and wanted to know if shed join them for tea!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Twiggy giggled "Well, I would have been frightened as well!"

Hermione then drank the last of her cider "I think I hear the children now."

Twiggy got up and said "Are you in from the snow, pumpkins?"

The three children ran in and hugged their grandmother. Clara slowly followed behind, she was to old for presents, but still respected Twiggy.

Clara was dressed in a hoodie that had silver and green all over it and jeans. Her nails painted a lime green her dark hair curled around her face.

Twiggy giggled "Well, its funny Hermione how she isn't your blood, she reminds me of your father."

Clara smirked and sat down in one of the chairs and mumbled "I hate Christmas."

Voldemort walked into the bright and cheerful room "Oh, Merlin! What the fuck!"

Hermione looked at her father "Father, please not around the children."

He snarled and sat in the chair next to Clara.

He looked at the gloomy and dark girl and said "Not a fan of Christmas either?"

He got a small and quiet "Hell no."

He laughed and said, "Welcome to the club."

Voldemort looked at his daughter "Well, they better get use to the language if there going to be death eaters."

Hermione nodded and said "We, know that but if you could keep it down a notch that be great!"

He smirked and looked at Clara gain and said "sometimes I just want to take a Christmas tree and shove it up the Christmas spirit's ass."

Clara giggled hard. He smiled and looked at a very disapproving twiggy "She is right! Tom."

Draco sat down as the twins ran out of the room.

Lucy walked up to Voldemort "grandfather."

He looked down "yes?"

She smiled and held her arms up for him to hold her.

He rolled his eyes and picked her up and looked at Hermione "This doesn't do good for my reputation."

Hermione giggled "You lost that, when I had the twins."

Twiggy laughed and drank her cider.

Draco the got up and said "Ill check on the twins."

Lucy soon fell asleep on her grandfather. It was funny how a child could find comfort in something that would usually frighten someone else.

Voldemort looked at Hermione and said "Hermione, Lucille fell asleep on me."

Hermione took Lucy and said "sorry."

He nodded and looked at Clara who was blowing bubble gun and playing with some type of muggle device.

"What is that?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's a laptop."

"What does it do?"

"I'm not going to explain it."

"Fine, what are you doing with it?"

"Watching videos."

"Videos?"

"Okay. Here see." She handed him the laptop pushed something on the screen.

He was watching a scene from 'saw 2.'

He laughed "this is funny!"

"Its not suppose to be funny, its suppose to be scary!"

He laughed again "scary…please."

Clara and Voldemort maybe did have a relationship after all Even if it was a small one.

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: There! I will have an update on "Hermione meet your new family" and "The Dark Lady's sister" later tonight! R&R please and thank you! Ill message all of you personally, so check your email often!


	13. A life worth reality TV

Author's note: Okay, okay here is the next chapter. I updated…The Dark Lady's sister! READ IT! Sorry I have been pushy lately…hormones...or something like that, then my husband got the WRONG peanut butter! Err…men!

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer:

Me: Don't make me explain myself!

Mr. Malfoy: Well, then why would you create such a story?

Me: Why wouldn't I?

Mrs. Malfoy: well…you made me beautiful and smart...so I have no problems with you.

Draco: Mother you're suppose to be on my side!

Mr. Malfoy: Yes, dear our side!

Me: Mr. Malfoy…where did you get your hair done?

Mr.Malfoy: its done naturally –flips out his hair-

Me: oh really, because...it gives off the smell of oxygen phosphate, the product they use in hair bleach.

Mr. Malfoy: -squeals- it's natural!

Me: okay! Calm down!

Draco: -laughs- you just squealed like a girl…father.

Mrs. Malfoy: Lucius you did get your hair done yesterday!

Mr. Malfoy: shhh quiet Cissy! –Gives her a mad face.-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione wrapped the last of the presents sent them off and decorated the new nursery.

While that was in progress, she let the children redecorate their rooms, which was probably a big mistake.

Clara's room was a dark red and had posters of Slytherin boys and bands all over her walls.

Baron had one simple request…he wanted it green and he apparently had the sports posters and Slytherin flags and banners all over his walls.

Thomas wanted his room green but a darker green and had his room filled with a study area. To hang out with his friends.

Lucy's room was decorated into a dark violet and had black hearts all over the wall.

After the renovation of their rooms, Hermione went a bit crazy and redecorated the manor… Draco wasn't that pleased but got over it.

The manor was featured in a magazine, a few at that. People were interested in Hermione's style surprisingly.

Hermione was flattered but with Christmas so close, it was hard keeping track of everything. A new idea had come up and brought to Hermione's attention… a reality show…for wizardry TV. Hermione was undecided and today she was in a meeting with people from the company.

"Hello, Mrs.Malfoy…um we called you to this meeting to talk about a reality TV show." The witch smiled and had a quill ready to write.

"Hello, and yes I was informed but I have a few-"

"Problems…we would love to hear them." A nervous man said across the table.

Hermione nodded. "Ugh yes…not that this would happen, but its bad enough paparazzi follow my family, id hate us to get distant because a camera, I have rules and…they should be followed, I set boundaries and if they are broken…then its over…"

They nodded most of them writing.

One man spoke up "Mrs. Malfoy…ugh yes…you said here on the report you have boundaries that follow your kids and the rest of the family."

"Yes, if we tell you that's enough…its enough!" she said abruptly.

"Yes mam" a few said…apparently they were desperate and wanted her to say yes.

"I agree to do the pilot episode and 2 others, if we do a great job...ill agree to sign more to the agreement…" they all took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thank you Mrs.Malfoy." the CEO of the company shook her hand told her the date and they made a deal.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Everybody made plans for the holidays.

Pansy and Blaise went shopping for Christmas and ended up getting a dog, and to Blaise's dismay they named it "Fluffers."

Draco laughed when he visited.

Hermione came with an idea to buy Blaise a "manly " dog for Christmas. Secretly of course.

Draco was over at Blaise's manor.

"Well, Blaise, it's not that bad!"

"Its not that bad! It has a bloody pink collar!"

Draco laughed "I'm glad we have three dogs, One chocolate lab, one German Shepherd and one Great Dane. "

"Your wife likes big dogs…mine had to have a Pomeranian."

Draco laughed again and decided to change the subject "I don't think I'm ready for a reality show?"

"Talk to Mione about it?"

"Well, yah…but I was the one who told her to do it…now I'm not so sure."

"Well its up to you now."

-

-

-

-

-

After the filming of the first show…this is what they came up with for the pilot episode.

(Camera Turns to Hermione) Hermione is laughing hard.

(Camera shows the whole room)

Clara walks in "Aunt Mione...what's so funny?"

Hermione still can't stop laughing.

Draco walks in "Is she still laughing?"

Clara nods, "What the hell made her laugh so hard?"

Draco starts smirking "Who...knows…she was laughing and hour ago when I walked out of the room." He turns around and on his back is a sign that says "I am very unaware of my surroundings…kick me!"

Hermione starts laughing harder.

Clara bursts out laughing.

Draco turns around "what's so funny…I hate being out of things!"

Clara is laughing hard into the wall.

Hermione is biting her lip.

He stalks out of the room.

Hermione and Clara keep laughing.

Outside the room you hear Draco "ow! Don't kick me!"

Clara falls on the floor laughing.

Hermione starts getting tears from laughing so hard.

(Picture fades into opening credits.)

(Camera turns to Lucy.) "GIVE ME MY DOLL BACK THOMAS!"

(Camera turns to Thomas) "NO…I need it!"

(Camera shows the nursery.) "Why!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Barron walks in "Give her the doll...I got a better idea!"

Thomas gets excited "what?"

Baron smiles a devious smile…one to match his father's "Let's raid Clara's room.

"Thomas throws the doll and Lucy catches it "STUPID GITS!" she screams and slams one of her double doors.

(Camera turns to Clara in the dinning room.) She is talking with Ingrid.

"Hey, Ing…did you talk to him?" Clara asks the blonde.

"Yah, he said we could have a sleepover, just not at our manor…"

"…I can always ask Mione?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yah, let me call her…she is shopping right now." Takes out blackberry.

(Camera splits screen so that she is in one side and Hermione in the other.)

"Hello?" Hermione is shopping at a store with her assistant at her side.

"Hey Aunt Mione…I have a question?"

Hermione throws something at the assistant and she ketches it "Shoot."

"Okay. Me and Ing…were wondering if we could have a sleep over tomorrow night."

"I don't have a problem with it, but me and your uncle will be in America tomorrow night."

Clara then pouted "Please…. We will be real good."

Hermione then took a deep breath "On a few conditions."

Ingrid smiles.

(Goes to commercial)

(Comes back.)

(Camera is showing Hermione and Draco in an interview)

"Its not that I don't trust Clara its just...we have a big property and Ingrid and her are like partners in crime…so I'm trusting them alone for a night with 6 other girl friends from school…all I have to say is-"

Draco coughs "I hope we have insurance."

(Camera turns back to Hermione packing in her room.)

Clara walks in "so your leaving in a hour and the girls will arrive in two."

Hermione nods "You know the rules...though."

Clara nodded "Yes you've repeated them over and over!"

Hermione then says, "okay…I trust you."

(Camera turns to Limo leaving.)

Clara's waving and then turns to camera and says, "now the fun begins!"

(Camera shows her and Ingrid)

"Tonight…is going to be so much fun!" Clara laughs and fixes her hair.

Ingrid laughs evilly "Your parents are cool…they didn't say anything was off limits?"

Clara nodded "The grotto, pool, waterslides, quittidge field, forest, and playground also the private lake...is all ours!" rubbing her hands together.

Ingrid laughs and then hears the door ring.

An elf answers. "Hello, welcome." The squeaky elf moves out of the way.

A girl walks in her bags taken by the elf. "Clara!" the brunette hugs Her and Ingrid.

"Any other girls?" she asks. "No, not right now, Amy."

The door rings again "Jasmine!" Clara hugs her and she walks in.

The bell rings again "Jay!" Ingrid hugs her.

Pretty soon all the girls show up.

The nanny is seen walking down-stairs.

"You still have a nanny Clara?" Jasmine asks.

"No, she is Lucy's nanny."

The nanny smiles and stops "Clarissa when did you get braces?"

Clarks smiled "A while back, I'm getting more diamonds put in."

The nanny smiled uneasy…"that must make them more comfortable…" she left the house.

Ingrid smiled "what do we do now?"

(Goes to commercial)

(Comes back)

The girls are outside.

"Wanna go to the grotto?"

"Yah!"

They all run upstairs to change.

(Camera turns to Hermione and Draco in New York.)

Hermione is checking her phone "Ready for the meeting?"

Draco nods and finishes writing something.

Hermione finishes and puts her head on Draco's shoulder.

(Camera goes back to the manor.)

You hear screaming and laughing.

Girls are running around in a cave with a pool jumping in and screaming.

Clara starts to talk "When it gets dark we can play in the woods,"

All of a sudden the twins take silly string and spray the girls.

"DANMIT! BARON, THOMAS!" Clara gets out of the water and all the girls chase them to the Manor.

(Camera shows them running)

Thomas is laughing and Baron is screaming.

All of a sudden Thomas realizes Baron isn't next to him "Baron!"

Baron is tackled by girls screaming "Go on without me save yourself!"

Thomas then stops noticing Ingrid on his tail "I won't leave a man behind!" He turns around and runs to the other side of the yard with Ingrid coming up quick. Before he knew it he was on the ground. Clara grabbed him.

(Camera turns to Lucy who is coloring and having a tea party with her dolls)

(Camera goes back to the kids in the yard)

The girls drop the boys in the ice-cold pool.

The twins shriek.

Girls laugh and run off.

(Now in the woods…)

On the screen letters appears saying "Later that evening."

Clara has a flashlight and is flashing it in the darkness.

You hear girls behind them laughing.

All of a sudden they hear a howl and stop dead in their tracks.

One girl steps on a twig making a weird sound.

All the girls scream and run back to the manor.

(In New York)

Hermione and Draco are enjoying a dinner.

"Calm down honey, they're just fine."

Hermione nodded and kept checking her phone.

(Back at the manor)

Clara is driving her golf cart screaming.

The girls are laughing as they go fast in the yard.

"SLOW DOWN!" one girl screams.

Clara giggle's and goes faster, they all are screaming, until they reach a screeching halt.

Ingrid looks mad "I'm DRIVING!"

Everybody looks even more scared then when Clara took the wheel.

(Inside the manor inside Baron's room.)

The boys are watching a movie on Baron's flat screen tv..

Lucy walks in "What's for dinner?"

Barron then turns around and looks annoyed 'order what you want…mum and dad aren't here."

Lucy smiles "really?"

Thomas throws a pillow at her "Yah! Go!"

Lucy leaves to the kitchen.

"Chef, Tony can you make me a pizza and sundae and chili dogs and…. Pancakes."

The chef looked overwhelmed "Yes, miss Lucy." He said and walked into the kitchen.

(Back in Clara's room.)

Clara has the phone. "Let's prank call, somebody…Oh I know!" She dialed a number and then whispered "Mcgounagal."

They all snickered.

"Hello?" A droopy voice answered.

"Hello, is this headmistress Mcgounagal?" Clara said in a squeaky voice.

"Well, yes it is" she answered.

"Is they're any naked men there?" she said in a squeaky voice, all the girls laughed.

"Excuse me...well heavens no!" the got a reply.

"Than your not doing your job!" All the girls said laughing and hung up.

They all burst out laughing.

(Goes back to kitchen)

Lucy is eating a bunch of junk food!

Tony looks a bit disgusted but ignores it.

(Baron is laughing at Austin Powers.)

Thomas then laughs "you be fat-bastard…ill be Austin!"

Barron nods.

"Did you just soil yourself?" Thomas does his best Austin Powers.

Baron puts his pinky to his mouth and smiled and said "maybe?" in his fat-bastard impression.

(Camera goes back to New York)

Hermione is getting a pedicure and relaxing.

Draco is on the phone in a meeting.

(Goes back to The manor...its morning.)

The scene was silly string, water balloons, music playing, and a plain mess.

The elf ran around trying to clean up the best they could.

Clara woke up and the rest of the girls were grumpy from staying up so late.

(See Hermione walk through the door)

(Goes back to the kitchen where you Hear Hermione)

"OH MY! CLARA!"

Clara opens her eyes quick…smiles at the camera and then slams her head down on the table.

(Goes to end credits.)

You hear Clara's voice "Next time on Lady of the manor."

You see Clara and Hermione talking.

Then it turns into a scene from Christmas.

(Goes too commercial.)

Author's note: Like it? Lol, I don't know, if I'm going to have the next chapters be episodes…but give me your feed back! R&R.

I turned it a bit muggleish I know! Lets just pretend because it's MY fanfiction, that they have cars, phones and they have a chef! Two words "fan fiction!"


	14. Are you sure?

Author's note: I decided for the hell of it to add a new chapter! I know the last one was confusing with the reality TV show and all. This one will be less confusing. Let me explain it, Hermione signed a deal for a reality TV show…of her and the kids. Last chapter, I showed you their pilot episode, in this chapter…ill show you everybody's reactions to the show. If they are going to continue with the show or not… is up to my reviewers! Should I go on with the episodes...is entirely up to you!

New Story Alert: Death and Memories! I started a Dramione fanfiction! Its on my page! Check it out R&R.

Disclaimer:

J.K. Rowling: Are you okay?

Me: NO! IT'S 2:49 AM!

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Residence of Narcissa and Lucius…**

Narcissa and Lucius had just watched the pilot and where shocked but still laughing.

"Looks like they had fun." Lucius smirked.

"No, I think our grandchildren went bonkers!" Narcissa said thinking about the episode.

-

-

-

-

**Zambini Residence…**

"Holly, shit!" Blaise said laughing…"poor Draco"

Pansy hit him in the arm "POOR Draco…POOR MIONE!"

Blaise then laughed "I think the children got carried away."

Pansy nodded "Well, at least we know what happened that night."

He nodded "wonder what the critics say?"

-

-

-

-

-

Snape and Reshel's flat… 

"DANM!" Reshel laughed and turned off the TV.

Snape sat there shocked "She actually trusted Clara…."

Reshel laughed "I can't wait for the next episode!"

Snape nodded "Danm…I don't know…but this thing is addicting. Want to see more!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Riddle manor… 

Twiggy was laughing really hard "I love it! Its going to be a hit…what do you think dear?"

Voldemort sat there and twitched a bit "All I can say is, you know that Clara is definitely Slytherin."

Twiggy giggled "Oh, Merlin…. That was hilarious."

-

-

-

-

-

-

**The Weasley Burrow.**

Cho sat there after it went off next to Pavarti.

Ron and Harry got up "Well, her kids are just as spoiled as she is…little bastards that they are." Ron sneered.

Cho and Pavarti nodded in agreement. Once their husbands left, they both grabbed the TV guide.

"Give it to me...I have to see when this comes on again!" Cho squealed.

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW TOO!" Pavarti tried biting the TV guide away.

-

-

-

-

-

Critics… 

"**I give it props...that shit was hilarious."**

"**5 stars"**

"**Got my pick for show of the year."**

"**I couldn't turn away!"**

"**Interesting…very interesting."**

"**I want more!"**

"**Hermione and her children are knock-outs! The rule the manor!"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The next morning….**

Hermione had the paper and read the reviews.

The kids looked happy but Hermione wanted to make sure this was okay.

"You're sure you guys want to continue?" she asked with concern.

Clara giggled "YES! WE MAKE 300 Galleons Each PER EPISODE each and every one of us makes 300 galleons PER EPISODE!"

The boys smiled real big "Yes, mum were in!"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Not just for the money…are you sire this is okay with you?"

The twins and Clara were in.

Lucy then nodded.

Draco spoke up "Are you positive…you want to continue?"

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: ill leave it here! ♥ R&R. Yes, confusing I know…next chapter will be longer and funnier. Remember its up to you if they decide to continues, don't worry, my chapters wont all be episodes…it will still be the same…just tell me! Please check out my other stories:0)


	15. Message from Kim

Author's note: ERR! I SUCK AT WRITING! I'm thinking of abandoning this story or deleting it. I haven't been devoting a lot of time or energy into it, like I was the first and second…now I feel like you readers and reviewers are getting bored. So I am thinking of actually deleting it... Please… I'm suffering from writer's block. Please tell me what you think.

I usually hate these chapters where author's blab on about how, there story will continues in a week, but I had to submit one! This morning I woke up with my first dose of morning sickness, so… I decided to write and then…I couldn't write! There was nothing there! …. Any ideas are welcome!


	16. Its back, just fast forwarded

Author's note: So I have made a decision and I'm not going to delete it. Sorry, if I freaked you out, but my hormones went off the wall and err, he (doctor) has me taking these stupid vitamin things…I blame it on them. The day I started taking them…is the day I lost my idea for this story. Don't worry I had myself a week of relaxing and I'm back to writing. I have my vanilla bean frappacino and chocolate cheesecake too! I'm all good. I did read all your reviews, I must say…I was really surprised to see THAT MANY people review… I thought only like 4 people read my story. I love you all, and even though you probably think I jumped off a building or something like that…I didn't, I'm back and ready to write. I listened to everybody's ideas and comments and reviews and I must say you are awesome! I was so happy to just have readers. I did start some new stories. I have another DMHG coming out! I'm just a writing machine.No seriously everybody, my hormones are crazy! At the end of this chapter there will be 2 "funny" short stories for you all about me.

Just so you know, I am fast-forwarding a bit. Not a lot, just to get the plot on a roll.

Disclaimer:

Draco: I'm so sexy.

Me: ugh huh…sure.

Draco: See you can't stop staring at me!

Me: No I'm just trying to think of what food gave you that huge stain on your shirt. –Laughs-

Draco: So I heard you threw peanut butter at your husband. –changes subject-

Me: Hormones…suck.

Draco: know how you feel.

Me: You have hormones?

Draco: No, but I threw a plate at a house elf once!

Me: … That's not hormones that's you being a ass.

Draco: A very sexy ass.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione watched Clara walk down the isle, it had been a month. Clara was young at the age of 18 and already married. She first watched her graduate and then get married, both tearful events.

Clara never looked happier. Ingrid her "stooge" or "partner in crime" soon followed after by marrying into another family. First graduating with Clara, and then planning their weddings together, and then getting married.

Hermione wasn't ready to be a grandmother, in fact she wasn't ready at all, thinking she was to young at age 37 to have grandchildren. Not that Clara was pregnant, but it wasn't long before she would be and Hermione would be crowned and known by a human being as "grandmother." The thought made her happy but the name made her cringe. He twin boys were the age of 13 and bringing their "girl friends." To the summer vacation for Hermione to meet them.

Lucy was the age of 11 and in ballet, devoting her time to dance, fashion, and piano…that reminded everyone of a young Narcissa. Attending hogwarts for her first year.

Then the youngest Malfoy child Zachary who was 8 and looked like his father with blonde hair and silver eyes, like all the children did. The boy was patiently waiting for Hogwarts and pestered his siblings and was of course a spoiled brat.

Hermione made more millions off the TV show that had gone off the air, because she pulled the plug after the Boys started Hogwarts, too much strain on her and was causing her problems and lack of sleep.

Hermione had grown up, was a dedicated mother and socialite, she remembered being a teen and remembers her parents and can't believe she turned into how they say a "Quidditch mom." They say she is perfect but the fact is every one had their cracks but Hermione was still learning and some people said slowly becoming Narcissa.

Today school was in its 5th week. Hermione received a letter from the twins saying they had gotten on the Slytherin Quidditch team and one from Lucy stating she was happy in Ravenclaw.

She never saw Lucius more mad then when he found out they had placed her in Ravenclaw, but got over it when he found out how happy she was and the reason she got into Ravenclaw was because of her intelligence, creativity, wit and wisdom.

Hermione was not only proud of her sons but her daughter as well and always made sure to add blue in little gifts and wrapping of gifts also paper.

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione went to every game, every recital and every teacher-parents meeting. She was proud of her children, and spoiled them.

Today, after the quidditch game they told there mother they had girlfriends, which Draco of course being the father gave them high fives. Hermione on the other hand, wasn't ready for her sons to be "dating." Draco laughed and said it ran in the family. Hermione got her revenge when

Lucy said she had a boyfriend. Draco looked pissed and rather protective…very protective and was almost going to go to the extreme of taking her out of Hogwarts and tutoring her himself. Hermione of course reminded him that it was puppy love and it would were off.

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione today was getting ready for the visit of Hallo and Gully apparently, her son's girlfriends.

Draco was happy with his sons, Hermone worried and almost protective.

"Dear, calm down…we haven't even met them yet." Draco smirked and followed her onto the terrace.

"I know, but have you heard their names they sound like…like …ugh! I don't know!" She then threw a flower into the pond and walked off.

Draco smiled and followed his ranting wife. "I think Hallo and Gully, are girls names…nothing to worry about…my sons and Malfoy men in particular have a great taste in woman…see I married you."

Hermione stopped making fun of their names and said "true…but-"

"Your just worried about them losing their virginity!"

Hermione went red in anger but lied "DO NOT!"

Draco smirked and followed his now cussing wife "Dear, admit it, your not fooling anyone."

Hermione then looked angry and caught in the act "Fine! I admit it, I'm afraid of the losing there virginity are you happy!"

Draco smiled and said, "Yes…-"

"You'd probably just hand them the book of birth-control spells and say 'have a jolly time then'" and send them on their way!" she cut into his sentence quickly.

Draco smirked and then said "Danm straight, my father did the same with me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked off cussing again.

Draco following behind.

-

-

-

-

-

Zachary and his new nanny walked through his room.

"Don't touch those books, those were a gift." He smiled as his neat room was organized.

The nanny looked around and saw voodoo dolls. "You're a boy, why do you have these?"

He then smiled as the nanny held a doll with needles in her head and a knife in the dolls back ""hat one was my last nanny."

The new nanny went white and dropped the doll.

"Would you like to see your doll it looks exactly like you!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Lucy walked to class with her little boy friend names Kyle and held hands.

To bad her two big brothers were walking down the hall at the same time.

Lucy smiled and waved as her brothers passed, two second later she noticed Kyle wasn't next to her. She thought he went to talk to friends and continued walking to the library.

"Look you little twerp...you see our sister…you may be safe walking the halls with her around but… you're in Slytherin with us…that means we can kick your little arse anytime without Lucy knowing." Barron smirked.

Thomas added "See, you may stay together throughout Hogwarts, but if you put on little finger or touch her or anything like that-"

"We will hunt you down and make sure you don't wake up…."

"Do we make ourselves clear?" Thomas finished again.

Kyle nodded with his little smug face and said "crystal."

Barron gave a cold giggle "Good, we will be leaving now...carry on."

-

-

-

-

-

--

-

-

-

-

Spring break started today and Hermione expected her sons and their girlfriends to arrive soon. Lucy had arrived early and decided to go practice piano this afternoon.

Hermione heard voices and when she walked into the foyay, there stood two blonde girls, both were beautiful… but then it hit her…these girls were brainless.

Hallo smiled and then said "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." Her giggle was the most annoying giggle she had ever heard. Barron had his arm around her smiling.

Thomas had Gully who was laughing and snorting, with a equal annoying laugh.

Hermione knew from that point on her spring break was going to be long, and just like hell!

-

-

-

-

-

-

2 funny stories!

Okay me and my husband were driving and I started crying because, I didn't think it was nice that the car in front of us was painted a ugly color… okay (everybody laughs). Hormones suck.

I threw a peanut butter jar at my husband because, he got the wrong kind, I wanted creamy and he got crunchy and he got Jiff and I wanted Skippy.

Author's note: ugh…. Hi! (Waves)


	17. passing down the crown

Author's note: YAY! An update! How exciting!

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer:

Draco: I read your other fanfictions…

Me: and?

Draco: I actually like them...some of them.

Me: …okay?

Draco: Are you okay?

Me: yah, I'm just trying to type you prick!

Draco: okay, fine then!

Me: Okay then…

Draco: …

Me: …

Draco: err this is boring.

ME: Draco lets play the shut up game!

Draco: okay how do you play?

Me: you shut up. Win the game Malfoy win it! You can do it! Win!

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione had the house elves bring her aspirin that day at least 7 times. She had to wait the next day for Narcissa to have the answer to her problems.

Now it was time to go to a quidditch game and Narcissa had pulled her into the closet right before they were leaving.

"Look, Mione…do you want to be vicious or mean?"

Hermione looked at Narcissa "what?"

Narcissa smiled and said "Hermione you're the lady of the Manor…your boys are 13 this is the time when they start dating and you are meeting the possible wedding candidates for your children…every Malfoy woman has passed this on to her daughter in law…its called 'girlfriend viciousness.' … I know it sounds cheesy but dear… I used it and look how afraid you were…when you met me."

Hermione nodded and then asked, "what is it?"

Narcissa handed her a pair of sunglasses and said "work it…don't be giggly don't be warm, be straight and look like you own everything."

Hermione nodded and smiled then took the sunglasses and stood up straight.

Narcissa hugged her and said "Wow, it feels good to pass on the crown…and you look absolutely vicious."

Hermione smirked and they left together.

-

-

-

-

-

-

As she was walking down the stairs, she looked like the devil advocate.

She was wearing a white sundress with black flowers incrusted at the bottom and her high hilled stiletto claming her feet helping her vicious pureblooded waltz down the mahogany stairs.

She then reached her sons kissed their cheeks and put her sunglasses on.

Gully and Hallo sat there scared shaking with their boyfriend's arms around them.

Draco walked down the stairs and saw his wife and smiled he whispered in her ear and said, "You look like you just killed a person."

She smirked at him and said, "I might later."

He laughed.

Hallo then said to Barron "Is your mother this...umm…well powerful."

Barron nodded and then said "Just ignore it…she probably just killed somebody."

Hallo gulped and stood there pale.

Gully smiled and whispered "Your mother is beautiful and graceful." Thomas laughed "Yah, she probably just killed somebody."

Gully stood there smiling but scared… would Mrs. Malfoy kill her?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

At the game Hermione sat there quietly, passed jokes, and smiled to the camera… not much difference from any public appearance.

Gully laughed but was scared of the woman her boyfriend called mum, she had this era about her that scared the living shit out of her.

Hallo on the other hand was scared and shaky during the whole game.

-

-

-

-

-

-

One thing the girls were not ready for was Hermione's "lunches" with her friends and other woman in the family. Gully wrote down the guest's names the night before. She snuck into Thomas's room as he helped her remember people's names.

Pansy Zambini. (My mother's best friend)

Narcissa Malfoy (My Grandmother)

Twiggy Riddle (My grandmother)

Clara Carrow (sister/Cousin)

Ingrid Bulrigard (sisters best friend)

Kelisandra…. "Oh I can't remember her last name." Thomas then smiled and said, "just call her Kelis."

She began to write again.

Ginny Riddle (My aunt)

Jade Riddle (our age) (cousin)

Darla Zambini (our age) (Family friend)

Delilah Zambini (our age) (Family friend)

"That's allot of women." Thomas laughed.

Gully smiled and said "I dot want your mother to be upset with me."

Thomas kissed her cheek "she won't be…. I really don't know what got into my mother today, she is usually happy and cheerful…today she acted as if there was a coffin shoved up her arse."

"Thomas, don't talk about your mother like that…"

Thomas grinned and then kissed her "sorry"

She kissed him back "Its okay." She lay back against his bed's headboard.

Thomas grinned and thought of "Things"

Gully then got off his bed and said, "good night, love…talk to you tomorrow." She snuck back into the guestroom across the hall.

He laughed and said "good night"…it was kinda sexy having her sneak over here like that he thought to himself and then soon fell asleep.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: The lunch is in the next chapter and they get all types of news!

Kelis is back!

Clara is ?

Tom Riddle had a business proposition for Ginny and Justin… good stuff like that!


	18. Where is clara?

Author's note: Hello! Yah here is the next chapter!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer:

ME: -asleep-

Draco: … -sees me-

Me: -still asleep-

Draco: -puts on a wig- GETS UP! Its time for…

Me: -grunts-

Draco: IF YOUR HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT…

ME: -throws books at him-

Draco: -hits him- owwwwww

Me: -smiles- good night…

Draco: evil bitch…

Me: -asleep and mumbles- danm straight.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Gully's POV

I heard the guests in the next room. I also wished Thomas were here with me.

I walked back into the room, where a light green setting was made on the table, a lot of woman chattered.

I sat next to Clara and a bubbly woman named Kelis.

"Hermione, you did beautifully with the table arrangements." Draco's grandmother said.

Hermione nodded and said, "Thank you…Mother."

I always thought Mrs. Malfoy was beautiful…must run in the family especially when I saw the dark lord's wife.

I then looked at Clara who looked a bit pale and smiled.

Clara smiled back and began to play with her napkin nervously.

What can she be so nervous about…?

I looked at Kelis who was laughing and stuffing her face with a roll…weird muggle that she was.

I then looked back at Clara, she was still playing with her napkin…it surprised me…she looked sick.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked the raven-haired girl.

Her expression was priceless.

Since it was the first thing out of my mouth that afternoon all the women stared at Clara as a reaction and had also wondered what had pandered her.

Clara smiled "I'm fine…just a bit sick."

Hermione nodded and then started a new conversation "Well, get better dear…which reminds me...did you hear about the man that worked at St Mungos?"

Pansy Zambini knew all about it and started dousing out the information like she was reading it from a magazine.

All the woman listened…except me.

I smiled and excused myself, Hermione asked if I was sick and I lied and told her I was.

Narcissa Malfoy looked at Clara and me and said, "I hope theirs not a bug going around."

I smiled a weak smile and said, "No I'm just awfully tired."

Without further question Clara and me were excused.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Nobody's POV!

It was a few hours after dinner and everybody was doing his or her own thing.

Lucy was reading a book and writing a letter to her boyfriend in her room.

Hermione was in the sitting room, the dogs at her feet and she was reading.

Draco next to her finishing some papers.

Gully and Thomas were watching quidditch in the large den.

Nobody knew where the other couple was, last time they heard they had gone to the lake.

It was around 7 that night when Clara's husband William came to the manor.

-

-

-

He rushed through the door panting "Is Clara here?"

Hermione looked worried "No, she left the luncheon early…SHE DID RETURN HOME?"

William nodded and then grabbed his forehead "Yah, she came home!"

"What happened?" Gully said touching his forehead.

"OWWW!" he screamed and she saw blood coming out onto his hand.

Hermione freaked out "WHERE'S CLARA?"

William then screamed "I DON'T KNOW…WE GOT INTO A FIGHT...if you could call it that!"

Draco then pulled a chair out and mentioned him to sit down.

He did and said, "Thank you sir."

Hermione tended to his forehead and he stood up again.

He started pacing and wouldn't tell them what happened.

Thomas retrieved Narcissa and Lucious, they were all wondering where the young woman was off to.

He didn't say anything.

Finally an hour passed, they were all fretting…William got up to leave.

They followed him.

They all knew he was worried.

Hermione grabbed his arm and said, "Please just tell us what happened."

He nodded and said "Clara, one minute was hungry...so we went down into the kitchen...something about house elves…day off… anyway, she grabbed a jar of peanut butter and threw it at me."

Gully snorted but then realized they were looking at her…she bit her tongue.

Narcissa then said "What did you do to make her throw peanut butter at you?"

He then looked up "Me! A day ago she tells me she's pregnant! The next she throws peanut butter at me!"

Narcissa fell silent and whispered "pregnant."

Hermione looked overjoyed and then sad "Why didn't she tell us?"

Lucius then said "She is still out there alone…and…I would hate to see something happen."

Hermione freaked.

Gully sat next to Thomas on the couch as the elders started freaking out.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Yep! That's the chapter… cliff hanger!


	19. A late night call

Author's note: Yep! That's right! I'm back!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer:

Draco: Hey, guess what I found out!

Me: What?

Draco: Dumbledore is-

Narcissa: Gay!

Me: -laughs- I love you Narcissa…you're my best friend! You have all the gossip!

Draco: WHAT! Wait a minute…I was saying it first!

Narcissa: Go bother your father or something…

Draco: NO! I WANT TO BE HER BEST FRIEND!

Me: anyway Narcissa, did you hear?

Narcissa: No what?

Me: Bella and The Dark Lord are totally…. –Whispers in her ear-

Narcissa: my sister…well it doesn't surprise me!

Draco: WHAT!

Me: go away…we are in a grown up conversation!

Draco: …no that's not fair!

Narcissa: -winks at me-

Me: -winks back- Narcissa do you remember in labor when the opening ripped and the….

Draco: OH MERLIN! IM LEAVING! –Covers ears and runs away-

Narcissa: Okay anyway get to the good stuff!

ME: okay…. Oh yah! Mrs. Parkinson and….-cough- are bonkers and that …. –Clears throat- is committing adultery!

Narcissa: No way!

Me: -nods- yep.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It had been a long night, we searched in almost all towns, markets and inns. None had seen her.

As the night grew darker and colder Hermione began to worry more.

Hermione then got a pleasant surprise.

Everybody was quietly in the sitting room waiting for a solution to come, a knock a letter or even a clue…none came and Clara was still gone. Gully had fallen asleep on Thomas's shoulder. Hermione sat impatiently and Draco was finishing his files. Bellatrix and Lucius had gone out to see if they could find her. Narcissa went ballistic and had fallen asleep from sobbing.

Lucy walked into the sitting room rubbing her eyes and said "Mother…your…muggle device is ringing."

Narcissa slowly awoke "Mione, who is it?"

Hermione then took the phone kissed her daughter's cheek and said, "Go back to bed."

Hermione then put it to her ear and said "Hello"

"Hello, Mione?"

"Kelis?"

"Yes…hey are you...looking for someone?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because Clara is her in New York and has crashed in my guest room."

"Did she give you a reason?"

"Yeah, she wanted real peanut butter!" Kelis chuckled and remember how much peanut butter the young girl had eaten.

Hermione giggled and looked at Narcissa and mouthed "Clara is okay!"

Narcissa took a deep breath and then smiled.

Thomas who was stroking his girlfriend's hair woke her up and told her quietly about Clara.

"Should we come get her?" she asked worried

"No, Mione…it's all right." Kelis smiled and continued "you can get her tomorrow."

"What would I do without you Kelis?"

"…I don't know."

Hermione laughed "Ill see you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow! Definitely…now get some rest!"

Hermione hung up.

Kelis hung up.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Yes, its short…but I have a major headache and I had some morning sickness. So, The next chapter will be longer!

Side note: If you have read my stories before you should know, I sometimes reply to your reviews! So check those Emails!

Just for my reviewers: So you're not complaining! –Sings- who writes short shorts…I write short shorts!


	20. Letters to mumsie

Author's note: Hello! Okay the last one was short, I'm trying to make this one longer…I have 3 other stories I'm writing that are in progress and I am writing one-shots! Give me a break!

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer:

Bellatrix: You're a fan?

Me: Yes, you're my favorite character you and Voldemort.

Bellatrix: How dare you say his name!

Me: what, VOLDEMORT!

Bellatrix: Yes!

Me: -does a dance- Voldie voldie voldie voldie voldie voldie voldemort! –sings-

Bellatrix: I'm surprised nobody has come to get you yet.

Me: they're not going to!

Bellatrix: Are you testing us Death eaters.

Me: -stops dancing and bursts out laughing-

Bellatrix: what?

Me: Who came up with the name death eaters…do you eat death.

Bellatrix: NO!

ME: Wait I get it you eat deadly Easter bunnies and then kill people and eat them so that's why your called death eaters…. Shouldn't you be called cannibalistic?

Bellatrix: 0.o have you put a lot of thought into this haven't you?

ME: -smiles- yep!

Death eater: Who said his name!

Me: -raises hand- MEEEE! Let me go meet Voldie!

Death eater: -looks at Bella-

Bella: -tells him no-

Death eater: were letting this one go.

Me: -cry- why?

Death eater: Because of fan girls…we have had problems!

Me: …what?

Bellatrix: Voldemort created this "law" where we cannot take fangirls into his presence…we had problems with Snape's fangirls and then Wormtail got jealous!

Me: oh I get it!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The next day Hermione made her way to New York.

Kelis opened the door "Hermione!" she hugged her.

Hermione smiled and said, "Where is the runaway peanut butter monster?"

Kelis pointed to the kitchen.

Hermione went into the kitchen and saw her niece bingeing on ice cream.

"Clara…" Hermione called from the doorway.

Clara then looked up and grumbled "Yes?"

Hermione walked in "Lets see…you run off leaving your husband worried…for?"

"Peanut butter."

"Peanut butter…yes… and then you don't give him a clue where you are…. He gets us hoping you're at our place…you come here."

"Yep…" she scooped another bite of peanut butter ice cream in her mouth.

"Let me see if I got it so far, You had a inhormonal balance, didn't tell me you were pregnant, throw a hormonal fit…. Throw peanut butter at Will's head…come here binge on peanut-butter products such as Ben and Jerry's and kit-Kats…and don't even plan telling us were you are."

She dropped the spoon "I wasn't feeling well and didn't think it was threw right time to Tell you I was pregnant, I threw peanut butter because I felt like it…I was going to tell you…just…I dunno."

Hermione nodded and sat down "First, if you want muggle snacks…you should ask me...I'm like the queen at hiding them…Two if your pregnant any time s Kay to tell me three Will's head is swollen and four, lets go home."

She nodded and looked at Kelis

Kelis hugged her and said "Hermione! I better get more visits from you!"

Hermione nodded and hugged her then left.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Coming home Clara felt embarrassed but knew it would happen sooner or later.

William was just happy to have his baby and wife home.

Narcissa and Lucious were glad she was safe.

Hermione and Draco were glad they were going to be grandparents.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It had been 5 months since the scare.

Clara's tummy was bigger and she had less hormonal balances, which left William happy.

The twin's birthday grew near.

Hermione wasn't really ready for them to turn 14 but new it grew nearer. She was planning a secret party for them.

She had received two letters from them… right before their birthday and one from Lucy.

Dear, Mum 

**Yah this is Thomas! Hey Gully's parents are nice people, we had lunch in Hoagsmede today. They want to meet you and father and I wasn't sure what to tell them, especially with Clara preggers and our birthday (I know your planning something) Even Barron thinks so! Hey, also mum would you be able to send me a new broom? Also next week is me and Gully's anniversary…(Why are girls so into these things?) Anyway since we won't have another Hoagsmede weekend for a while, would you send me a gift for her…something expensive (whatever girls like…whatever that is.) Did you know grandmother sent me a howler? Not grandma Cissy either but Grandmum Twigs, you want to know what about. She said or actually the howler said I left "Boogie flavored bertie bots beans" on her fur rug and they melted…It wasn't me! I haven't done that in years! I blame it on Lucy…she eats beans...I prefer chocolate frogs. It was horrible I was at lunch when all of a sudden a red envelope opened and started screaming…and I thought Grandfather was bad when he got mad! (Gully got a kick out of it!) Would you tell her it wasn't me… and send her a bunch of daises from me to her. Also Brother is going through trouble with Hallo right now…poor guy and yes I actually feel bad for my brother!**

**Send my love. Your favorite son Thomas!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Dear, mumsie!**

…**. Barron here! I'm writing this in potions I know I shouldn't but it's not like the professor cares! Brother had a lovely lunch with Gully's parents. I swear mum, she has him calling to her every command…its already like they are married. Hallo has been a bit "judgy" lately and it drove me insane…so I dumped her. So I'm looking for a new girl…don't be surprised. Also our birthday is coming up…and we now you are planning something! You always are, if its not a party its an event and if its not and event it's a party! Hey something funny happened it made my week Grandmum Twigs sent Tom a Howler! Gully and Lucy and me nearly died of laughter. His face was priceless! Don't blame the "bertie botts" on me… no matter how many times you think its me…it seriously wasn't this time. Also, if you wouldn't mind picking up the books I ordered that'd be great! Love you mum! **

**Your favorite twin Barron.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Dear mum**

**Lucy here! Hey! I am being the good girl a writing this in my spare time, I have planned out my studying time and social life…I'm just 6 years away from head girl! Father won't call me your twin will he? He is just jealous because his sons aren't as smart as I am! Oh! Today at lunch the funniest thing happened! I was at my own table minding my business (sort of) when I noticed an owl bring Thomas a red envelope. Normally I would mind my own business but then I heard my friend Pamela say that it was a howler, and I couldn't resist! It opened and g-ma Twigs yelled at him for something about fur rug and melting…anyway I think Barron did it…who else eats those nasty beans anyway? Well, except father. If you must know, I know that they tried to blame it on me, but FYI I like cinnamon skulls more! Also tell the twins to mind there bloody business…they keep threatening my boy friend! I know father applauds them…and I'm sick and tired of it! I'm five threats away from sending father a howler! Then I thought you could do the howling for me…because you're the only person he listens to… well besides Grandfather. Hey mom, would you send me some cinnamon skulls? Honeydukes was out…I was very defistated. OH! I read Hogwarts a history like you said and I must say I think it's my new favorite book thank you for requesting it. You'll be getting our report cards soon and I know you'll at least be proud of mine! Not that I could say that about two boys I know! Hehe I just was kidding mum!**

**Love, your smart daughter. ♥ Xoxo.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hermione decided to write them back… so she took out paper and began to write.

-

-

-

-

-

**My Dearest Thomas.**

**I'm glad you met her parents, and I wouldn't mind meeting them! They sound like lovely people! I'm not planning anything…what gave you that idea? I'll definitely send you a broom. Girls care about those things and I can assure you that with your broom a lovely gift for Gully will be attached! Well, I'm sorry you got a howler but your grandmother is your grandmother…I cant change her. She will get over the melted beans soon enough. I'm surprised you even care for your brother but I'm sort of glad he dumped that girl! Ill send your grandmother daisies as well. **

**Love you to, send my love to Gully. Mum ♥ **

**P.s. leave your poor sister and her boy friend alone, or Grandmother's howler will look like a love note compared to the one ill send you.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Dear Barron.**

**When did you start calling me mumsie? I told you schoolwork comes first and potions are no exception, write to me in your free time…you should be writing notes. Gully is your brother's girlfriend…what are you jealous? Like I told your brother I'm planning nothing! I'm glad you dumped that girl...something about her made me cringe. I know I heard all about the howler and I must say I'm glad you enjoyed the show. Ill send your books to you.**

**Love "mumsie" what the bloody hell kinda name is that for me! Just kidding. ♥**

**P.s. If you bother your sister and her boyfriend again I will be not only sending you and your brother howlers but expect a great punishment from me! I always love you!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**My dear daughter.**

**I'm glad you're taking after my footsteps, you'll be at the top of your class in no time! I'm very proud of you! Head girl is something you have to aim for from the beginning. Your father is very jealous his sons are not into school so he uses "my twin" as a stupid sarcastic remark like all stupid boys do… and remember he is your father. Also the beans, I don't know who eats them but apparently your father does…for reasons we will never know! I will tell your father not to pick on you, and of course I'd love to do the howling for you...its what I do best! Send your father a howler…I don't care. It would make my day! I'm glad you like hogwarts a history, it was my favorite book! Funny how your brothers didn't mention report cards, ill be glad to get yours! Id love to send you cinnamon skulls!**

**Love, mum!**

**P.s. I don't think your brothers will be bothering you anymore. Xoxo ♥**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

She sent the letters off and took Clara with her to go shopping.

-

-

-

-

-

"New broom." Hermione said looking at Clara.

"Check." She checked it off her list.

"Diamond bracelet"

"Check." She nodded.

"Daisies for my mother"

"Check"

"Baron's books"

"Check!"

"Cinnamon skulls"

"Opps" Clara smiled.

"What?" Hermione looked at a ver pregnant Clara.

"I ate them…sorry."

"Its okay we can go back."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

When they got home Hermione had meetings and plans but sat down with Draco for lunch.

"The children sent me letters." She said smiling at him.

"Really?" He said looking at the paper.

"Yes, Thomas got a howler…"

Draco put down the paper "From who?"

Hermione giggled "My mother…something about beans melting."

He then looked guilty "ugh, right…." He changed the subject "anything else to report?"

Hermione nodded "Gully and Thomas are hot and heavy…Barron broke up with the wretched girl and Lucy is getting good grades."

He coughed "good, good and what are we doing for their birthday?"

Hermione smiled "I don't know if I'm doing anything."

He looked at her "Why?"

She then took a bite of her pie and said, "Well, they have been bothering Lucy and her boyfriend."

He then raised his eyebrows and said "and?"

"You put them up to it didn't you?" she asked sternly.

"Maybe." He began to read the paper again.

"Anyway, Lucy is getting good grades …I don't know about the boys though…"

"Nonsense they are geniuses like their dashing father."

Just then a tap saved his butt from her wrath.

"Oh that must be the report cards!" she got up to get them but Draco had already gotten ahead of her.

She then began to run for the window, they were in a race.

He reached the window first and held the report cards above his head.

She tried jumping but it was no use she was very short.

"Your really evil… you know that." She said mad.

He bent down and said "Your cute when you're mad…you know that." He kissed her and walked back to the table.

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: That's it! R&R!


	21. State of emergencies

Author's note: Hello! I'm back! New Chapter! Yah… I will be updating some of my other stories. Yea! I had another brain fart! –Laughs- also thanks who review on my other stories, its deeply appreciated!

Anybody going to see Sweeny Todd? Holy Crap I'm a huge Tim Burton/Helena Bonham Carter fan! Can't wait till Christmas!

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer:

Me: -randomly starts singing the song to jaws-

Draco: what's that from?

Me: I dunno… I guess I just want to kill something.

Draco: -scoots away-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione looked at the cards in front of her.

-

-

-

**Passing grades.**

**O Outstanding.**

**E Exceeds Expectations.**

**A Acceptable.**

**Failing Grades.**

**P poor**

**D Dreadful.**

**T Troll. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Lucille Narcissa Malfoy:**

**Herbology O**

**Potions E**

**Transfiguration O**

**Charms O**

**DADA O**

**History of Magic E**

**Astronomy A**

**Muggle Studies E**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Barron Scorpious Malfoy:**

**Herbology A**

**Potions O**

**Transfiguration A**

**Charms E**

**DADA O**

**History of Magic P**

**Astronomy A**

**Muggle Studies T**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Thomas Dracious Malfoy:**

**Herbology A**

**Potions O**

**Transfiguration E**

**Charms A**

**DADA O**

**History of Magic O**

**Astronomy E**

**Muggle Studies T**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hermione looked at Draco's stressed face. He was rubbing his temples and cussing underneath his breath.

"You know Love, cussing isn't going to bring the boys, grades up." She laughed.

He looked up and said, "You're just so happy, because Lucy is your twin."

She laughed "jealous?"

He then snarled "no, I'm proud or Lucy…just wish the twins would take some interest in their studies."

She got up and kissed his cheek "I love your jealous arse, but I have other plans."

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione walked into the café.

"Hello Bobbet." Twiggy smiled and hugged her.

"Hello mum…so what was the big emergency?" she said now worried.

Twiggy then said, "I think you should sit down." Hermione did as her mother told her to.

"Mum, did something happen to father…or are-"

Twiggy began to sob.

Hermione then patted her back "Mum if its something bad you can tell me."

Twiggy then mumbled something.

Hermione got closer "what? I didn't hear you mother."

"I SAID I FOUND A GREY HAIR!" she was now crying and sobbing.

Hermione then bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing.

"Its not funny Mione, I'm serious!" she whined and took another sip of her hard whiskey.

"Mother its not even noon yet!" she said in disbelieve…her mother got buzzed over a gray hair.

Her mother pointed to the clock as it turned twelve right at that moment.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Why don't you just dye it?"

Her mother then started crying again.

"Mother… calm down…"

"I cant dye it because…of the stupid aging spell!"

"What?"

"When I was goofing off with my friends at Hogwarts, I made spell that causes me to age…I thought I was going to pretty forever, so I took a potion and now…now when I dye it.. .IT GOES BACK GREY!"

Hermione didn't want to be hexed so she simply smiled and said, "Mother its all right."

-

-

-

-

-

-

The next day Hermione was planning a baby shower for Clara when an unexpected visitor arrived.

"Gully?" Hermione saw the young girl crying.

Hermione grabbed her in a hug as the young girl cried.

"What's wrong…you can tell me." Hermione acted as a mother.

Gully sobbed and squealed quietly.

Hermione sat her down in a chair "what are you doing outside school?"

She sat there quietly and she wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

Hermione then handed her a handkerchief "What's happened?"

Gully looked up "I think…I married your son."

Gully cried and said something along the lines of "accident…but Thomas said it be okay."

Hermione gasped and almost went pale.

Gully began to sob again.

Draco walked in "what's wrong with Gully?"

Hermione was raged not at Gully but at Thomas "Get your son's arse here now!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Clara was having a good day with William, his parents had come to visit…nothing new there.

She had ran a few errands and made a few stops.

She got home and William was working, as always.

She had felt pain all day, but ignored it. Just thought it was nothing.

She was halfway down the hall when she felt a very big pain. She then whimpered in pain and scrunched down on the floor.

The pain had knocked her out.

The last thing Clara thought when she was about to go unconscious was "Its to early to have my baby, I'm only 7 months pregnant."

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: hmm…next chapter to be up soon!

Thank you to those that reviewed my one shots! Also love all you R&Rers here! Much love Kim.


	22. Stupid Teenagers and there Hormones!

Author's note: I don't know if I'm updating this too soon, but I am anyway! I thought of this idea while reading another fanfiction.

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer:

ME: Welcome back Joanne.

J.K.Rowling: what did you do while I was gone?

Me: oh nothing.

Draco: -is tied up to a chair with a gnome pointing a shaver to his head- ERMMFFFF ERMFFFFFFFFFF! ERRRRRRRMMMFFFFF! –Cries-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Thomas walked in.

"THOMAS DRACIOUS MALFOY!" Hermione yelled.

Gully was still crying.

He walked in "What happened to Gully?"

"You bloody know what happened!" Hermione screamed again.

Thomas then stopped when he saw Gully "ugh. Oh…"

"Yah right son…sit down" Draco grabbed him by his ear and shoved him down.

"OWWW…its not a big deal…you did stupid things when yo were young!" he said quickly.

Hermione was raged "DANMIT! YOU CAN'T JUST ERASE THIS!"

Thomas then said "I'm old enough to get married I'm old enough to get a divorce…. Even though I don't want one."

"YOUR BLOODY FUCKING14!" she screamed.

He winced "I'm fifteen in 4 days."

"I DON'T CARE…YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A MALFOY MARRIES…THEY CANT DIVORCE!" She screamed now out of breath.

Draco took over from there "Dear, I think I should get mum and dad on this one."

It only took 3 seconds and Narcissa burst into the room.

Gully then muttered in-between sobs "that was fast."

"Hermione WE HAVE A BIG EMERGENCY!" Narcissa grabbed her.

"What, how did you find out?" she said stopping herself.

"I was told…" Narcissa was still in a hurry.

"BY WHO!"

"William…of course."

"He knew before me!" she said madder.

"He is her husband you know!" she said grabbing her wrist again pulling her to the fireplace.

WAIT what?"

"Hermione Clara went into labor pre-maturely."

Hermione's then red face went pale and she looked at Draco who was about to follow them.

"No, love you stay here…write Gully's parents…and meet us at St Mungos!"

He nodded and then turned to his pissed off son.

With green flames they were gone.

"Now you two love-birds…go to your rooms…"

They both got up.

Draco turned around quickly "Separate rooms!"

"Were married now!" Thomas said smirking.

Draco slapped his head… "We wouldn't be in this mess if your teenage hormones didn't overtake control!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ginny had sent her daughter earlier off that year to hogwarts, of course she was a Slytherin. Jade being the same age as the twins, were friends with them…they were her cousins!

Ginny wasn't expecting anybody today…the manor was quiet. With Jade at school and Justin in a meeting with her father-in law that was until she heard a creepy sound coming from the next room.

She grabbed her wand and entered.

"Who the bloody hell are you." She had her wand pointed at a redheaded man's back.

He turned around and his face brought her to tears…. "Bill?"

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Yep a cliffhanger!


	23. A basketcase senario

Author's note: Another chapter is born! Yay, for you! 

-

-

-

-

Side note: I know my other stories have taken up time and I have been busy updating these stories and I keep submitting more stories, but I promise this story is my number one priority, because it is the final one in the series. Until I stop this story for goo…it will be my main priority. Please don't ask me how long until I finish this story because I will just tell you to count the other chapters from the other two stories. How long are they…and take a guess of how long this one will be!

-

-

-

Disclaimer:

Pansy: I LOVE YOU DRACO!

Draco: Leave me alone Parkinson!

ME: -laughs-

Pansy: I love you, I want to have your children, marry you and become rich!

Me: -almost pees myself from laughing-

Draco: shutup Kim!

Me: I can't help it! –Falls on floor laughing-

Draco: I don't love you and I never will!

Pansy: -gets a ugly sad face- you say that all the time!

Draco: Well, I do!

Me: -calms down-

Pansy: you don't mean it! You cant live without me!

Draco: PARKINSON I DON'T LIKE YOU!

Pansy: you didn't say that the other night!

Me: -bursts out laughing again-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione was in the main ward of St Mungos, and they weren't allowed in to see Clara.

Narcissa was getting upset and rather angry, Hermione was pissed and Lucius was sitting in the chair worried but being rather good at hiding it.

They bribed…like Malfoys do and it didn't work.

They did so many things, they still wouldn't let her in to see Clara.

Draco, Hermione's knight in shining armor then came and said "Why aren't you with Clara?"

Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes "They won let us see her right now."

He then was angry and said "watch me!" he then grabbed her by the hand and ran to the front desk "Mam, do you know who this is?"

The lady looked up and didn't see Draco's face "umm, the lady who keeps trying to see Clara Carrow."

Draco then yelled "Danm Straight, I am the minister of magic and if you don't let us in now, I will not be afraid…. To do something you don't want."

The woman looked up and saw his face. "Minister I I I am s-s-s-orry."

"Ell get up and let us into the ward." Hermione said persistently.

The woman looked down at her and said "theirs a reason your not allowed back there."

"Whys that?" he said angry.

The nurse wouldn't look him in the eyes and said "Sir, please escort your wife to the waiting room and a doctor will be with you shortly."

Draco didn't understand, Hermione of course didn't understand either.

They did as they were told and waited.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ginny grabbed his hand and led him into the sitting room and ordered some tea.

"How has it been?" he asked looking around.

Ginny snapped "how dare you!"

He looked confused as she started again "More like where HAVE YOU been?"

He looked at his arm where the darkmark was branded into his skin "A mission from The Dark Lord…I succeeded."

She smiled "My-father in law."

He looked suprized "you mean you?"

She nodded

"Do you… I mean do I have and nieces or nephews?"

She nodded "Jade…she is in her 4th year at hogwarts I believe."

He smiled "Tell me more."

She then told him the whole story starting back when Hermione first came to school with her new look or her story about how there was a "new turn on things."

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione watched as a doctor greeted them with pity on his face.

Hermione stood up and said "Is she alright can we see her?"

The doctor looked down and then up at her "You may want to sit down, Mrs. Malfoy."

She then began to cry "no…why do I need to sit down?"

He then looked at Draco for support and Draco grabbed Hermione's shoulders and sat her down.

Lucius the same with Narcissa.

The doctor then took a deep breath "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy but Clara didn't make it."

Hermione the gasped held her chest and slowly put her head down and cried.

Narcissa then sat there and stared off into space, maybe from shock or the hurt…nobody knew.

Draco then looked at the doctor and said, "thank you…sir." With pain heard through his words.

Lucius then sat next to his wife and rubbed her shoulders…still no reaction from her, but there was tears slowly coming down her face but no sobbing and no wailing.

Hermione was still a basket case and right before the doctor left she screamed "WHAT ABOUT THE BABY!"

The doctor turned around "Mr. Carrow, is with his daughter as we speak."

Hermione then gasped and cried harder and said, "Can we see him?"

He then looked at the clock and at the receptionist and said, "Yes, am…you may."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: As the story is coming to a close and since it is the final story in the series…you'll notice a lot of changes and a lot of things happen to Hermione in the next chapters. Also other changes to other characters. ♥


	24. All coming to a close, tieing lose ends

Author's note: I'm going to try to finish this story tonight…if not tonight tommorow! 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer:

Draco: that was so sad… -sniffles-

Me: Are you crying?

Draco: NO! I got something in my eye!

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione saw her "grand-daughter" oh how much she resembled Clara.

It had been two weeks since the death of her dear beloved Niece, who she missed early.

There were no more, jokes and the weeks that followed were dark ones full of depression and sadness.

Hermione on the other hand had a job to fulfil, she invited Gully to tea with one thing on her mind.

Gully sat in the dark tearoom, where Hermione sat forcibly smiling, like she hadn't smiled in months.

Hermione spoke "Gully, do you have any idea why I have brought you here?"

Gully questioned in her mind but didn't answer "No."

Hermione's scratchy voice filled with a bit of sobs "I have been thinking, these past weeks…Gully you married my son."

Gully looked down at her hands "Yes, mam."

Hermione started having flash backs, of her getting the makeover with Kelis, Her Ron and Harry, Her Ron and Harry's breakup, meeting the group she now calls her friends and family, meeting Lucius and Narcissa, getting engaged, Meeting her real father, meeting Clara, The school year that followed, Her wedding, her honeymoon, Having the twins, watching them grow, adopting Clara, Saving Clara, Having Lucy, Raising Clara, Becoming Lady of the Manor, having Zachary, Clara's wedding, and then finally Clara's death and the birth of her grand daughter Danielle.

Gully looked at Hermione sobbing and holding her head "Mrs.Malfoy are you alright?"

Hermione then had tears in her eyes and grabbed Gully's hand "I'm alright…look Narcissa didn't do the same with me…in fact I'm doing this early."

Gully then said "Doing what early?"

Hermione looked into her eyes "For the past years I was Hermione Granger, Hermione Riddle and finally Hermione Malfoy…I'm proud of who I am and I'm proud to say that I have done some great things in my life…my children being one of them."

Gully had tears in her eyes too at this point and said "Mrs.Malfoy if you want me to get a divorce from your son I understand."

Hermione shook her head and looked up again "My dear…you cannot get a divorce…its against Malfoy pride."

Gully then cried, "I don't understand."

Hermione then said, "Dear, you are now lady of the manor…I'm stepping down and letting you take over."

Gully shook her head and cried "No…no…I'm to young I'm only 13."

Hermione then said "Yes, indeed you are…but you can do it while your at school."

Hermione did something unexpected, she sobbed into Gully's arms.

Gully sat there and was shocked…this woman was portrayed as a pureblooded queen, strong and popular, cold and self-reliant. This woman that was so powerful in the wizardry world was now a basketcase, crying and emotional…a sight rarely seen in fact had been rumored to never exist.

Hermione then let out a sob "I am not crying because of sadness I'm crying because I'm glad my son met someone as grand as you." She kissed Gully's cheek.

Hermione then wiped her eyes and stood up, straightened her robes turned around and said "I may be doing things differently and I may have changed the Malfoy family but I still am a sucker for tradition."

Gully sat confused.

Hermione then took her hand and said, "I have a surprise."

Gully followed and didn't quite understand.

Hermione led her to a extravagant room she had not seen before and said "Welcome home."

Gully gasped "This-"

Hermione continued "Shall we see the best part?"

Gully then watched Hermione walk to more double doors and open them and inside was a very large closet!

She then smiled and said "Gully, thirteen years ago a very nice person who is dear to my heart brought me to a room and claimed it as mine…I soon realized she was preparing me for what was ahead, a life that I knew nothing about and that moment is special to me…because that moment I not only didn't care about my past…even though my future was being served to me. That day holds significant honor in my life…it's the day I truly became A Malfoy…yes, the wedding was beautiful but this day helped me overcome things it helped me overcome hurt…I hope this day helps you overcome many things."

Gully sat and realized she was passing the crown down and doing the same thing Narcissa did to her she was doing all this to prepare her for her future as Mrs.Malfoy.

Gully looked up and said, "I feel like I'm being crowned the queen."

Hermione smiled "you are dear…you are."

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was the same way around other manors the mourning and hurt was just now letting up over Clara's death.

Ginny and Justin got an unexpected visitor.

"Tom?" Ginny said confused.

Justin looked at his father "is this of great importance?"

Voldemort then nodded and said "This is of significant importance."

-

-

-

-

Authors note: Cliffhanger!

Notice, who does Hermione, remind you of in this chapter…take a guess Hint: Draco's mother! Next chapter up shortly.


	25. Fin a sweet ending

Author's note: This is going to be the last and final chapter. I'm crying…after all it IS the last chapter from the last story from my series. Umm… there is more to come at the end of this chapter.

Voldemort had indeed important business for Justin, in fact it was very important news.

"Repeat that again." Justin said with his mouth open.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Justin, your father is resigning and letting you reign!"

He almost fainted…Twiggy laughed.

Voldemort then began to talk again "Justin, we know this is a big decision but I wouldn't trust anyone else...you understand?"

Justin nodded and then looked at Ginny for a answer…in fact they all did.

Ginny smiled and said "Why not!"

They all rejoiced…Justin was going to be the new Dark Lord.

**10 years later…the great end.**

A woman in her twenties looked down at a grave, for she had loved this woman like a mother in law should be loved…this woman in her eyes was a hero. She sacrificed everything for love…and many sacrificed themselves for her. Gully Malfoy sat in the cold…she hated trips to the family plot burial grounds. Next to Hermione lay Draco Malfoy Hermione's companion and husband. It always brought tears to Gully's eyes, for they had died in the final war…dark side had won. Her husband's uncle is the dark lord…and somehow she finds comfort in times like these. Gully enjoys a moment of silence before her daughter comes running up with long brown curly hair to resemble one of a close person. 

"Hermione Clara Malfoy…be more respectful when your out here." She whispered into her daughter's warm face.

Hermione just smiled and said "Yes, mummy…grandmummy lives here."

Gully nodded "that's right and do you know what your grandmummy did?"

Hermione smiled the little smile and said, "She did great things!"

Gully nodded "that she did…she did truly lots of great things."

Thomas walked up and saw her looking at his mother's grave with his daughter.

"Gully, I know you mourn my mother…3 years after her death…but she wouldn't want you getting the flu when your pregnant."

She smiled at him and said "Your right…I must go in…"

Hermione watched her parents walk in towards the manor and for a quick second…she could have sworn she saw a ghost reading a book by the tree, she had long curly brown hair and another ghost like man walked up and joined her he had hair that resembled her father's. It may have been all in her child like innocent imagination…but who knows…there is always a 'new turn on things' in life. Maybe just maybe the legend lives on. …Hermione finally got her story in a textbook at Hogwarts. The legend still lives on she is reading a book next to her soul mate by the tree living her life in the imagination of further generations.

"All legends transcend and become greater in the magnificent mind and very thought of another generations imagination." –Authorofmyownmind.

Special thanks: To my wonderful reviewers, who stuck with me throughout the story...who believed in me and made this real. To the reader's who imagination was captivated by the words I typed…thank you…to those who flamed me… I love you too you made me stronger! To those who get sad because this is then end… I hope this story motivates you to write greater stories and let your imagination set free…and as I learned…never give up for there is greater rewards in trying your hardest and finishing then leaving an empty blank. I love you all…your all a blessing- Kimmora.

Upcoming releases and inprogress: Just a few stories for you to get excited about…if you want.

Suburban housewives: Hermione married Draco Malfoy and is thrown into a death eater's wife's live...but what happens when the death eaters are called into hidding...in muggle USA! Not only in the muggle USA but suburbia! Will the suburbian live ever be the same...or will the strange new neighbors cause suspicion?

Confessions of a death eater's fiancée: Yah, another series! Dramione…I'm working on…where Hermione is engaged to a death eater Draco Malfoy and these are her most important events that happens throughout the story and a confession from her at the end of every chapter! Very funny and I promise you'll love This story…or I hope you will.

Already released ♥

The Devil's prerogative: Hermione is forced to Marry Draco and she flees to muggle New York…what happens for years later when Draco comes back to find his dearly beloved…famous and rather beautiful. Narcissa wants grandchildren! Lucius wants a heir! Hermione just wants her life back. Draco wants Hermione back in his life… a cross between the devil wears prada and one of those romantic comedies! ♥

Lost In New York: Hermione lived a normal life that was until her friends betrayed her. So for her last year of high school she decides to go to a muggle high school for her senior year. What happens when Hermione's mother keeps secrets from her…and Voldemort wants his daughter back! Voldie is Mione's dad fic! Very funny and Dramione… of course!

That's it for now! Check into my bio…I'm a writing machine! ♥.♥


	26. One lat Author's note Taking a bow

Author's note: Hello, yes I'm going to update my stories and I'm submitting new ones. After a long thought I decided to do a prequel of when Hermione is young with the Riddles. So…yah it will be out tonight! Look for it! Also a personal thanks to those who reviewed this whole story...like start to finish! Holly crap! I would have given up…especially with my grammar.

I hope you check out my bio every now and then. I do like to change it. I love to submit random one shots…so if you like Dramione…you'll like them!

Just wanted to stop by and leave one more AN for my reviewers and readers! A personal thanks to those who kept me writing.


End file.
